Protect Your Heart
by Zygopetalum
Summary: AU. Seo Yun Bok is a Guardian, his duty is protect Princess and the Kingdom with his life. He is a soldier, body and soul, he put his duty over everything. Until he meets a beautiful Priestess, who is married to Gods, and he starts to feel something that he shouldn't.
1. Destiny

**FINALLY after waiting for months, sending bunch of emails, they finally put this category! Thank you for anyone who sent request email too!**

**Anyway, this pairing is my favorite pairing from POTW, although there are three beautiful stories of them out there, still it isn't enough. So I decided to write one. Firstly, this story is AU, definitely AU with some characters from the drama. Secondly, I need to say that english is not my first nor second language, so forgive me for the mistake. I'll do my best.**

**Okay, I don't own POTW and its characters. Hope you like this story.**

* * *

Ch.1 Destiny

It was raining heavily and the thunder rumbled in the night sky. All night creatures back to their nest waiting for the storm passes. In the midst of heavy rain and thunder roaring sound there was a man ran through the dark night. At the end of the path there is a house. Entering the yard he ran toward main entrance.

"Mister!" called the man arriving at the main door. "Mister!"

The main door pulled open and a man appeared. "How is it?" He looked tired but stared at the young man in front of him. When he saw the young man nodded he immediately went inside and came back with a coat to cover his body from rain. Without waiting for the young man he ran toward his horse tied beside the tree.

_PYH#PYH#PYH～～～_

"Dear God please save them. Please." In fact he did not want to leave his wife, however, the task from the King forced him to go. He spurred the horse to increase its speed faster against heavy rain.

After what it feels like eternity he finally arrived at his home. As soon as the horse stopped he jumped off and ran into the house. He found the midwife who assisted his wife's delivery in front of the door of main room.

"How are they? Tell me they are fine." He gripped the midwives' shoulders.

She offered a small smile and replied. "They are fine. Mistress survived and so did the baby. Master can see them inside." She was about to say something but before she could open her mouth he has already walked toward his wife and his newborn baby. "Dear God please keep her safe." She let out a long sigh and walked towards the back room.

He approached his wife who laid weakly on the bed. His wife's face was paler than usual and there were tears running down her cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" He sat beside his wife and took her hand.

"I'm fine. Take a look at this baby." She pulled the baby into her arm. The baby was sleeping peacefully. Closing her eyes she began to cry softly. "I'm sorry."

Seeing the tears he came into panic. "What is it, why are you crying? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't give you a son. "

At first he didn't understand what she's talking about, but when the answer come across his head the panic is replaced with sadness. It wasn't for he would never have a son, his wife had this problem with her labor and it makes this time was the first and the last, it was for this tiny newly born baby is going to face a very tough life. He felt sadness for he might not be able to protect this little baby of his.

"Come here." He lay down beside her and embraced his most precious family. "She'll be fine. I promise I'll do anything to protect her. "

"What will we do, what if they know that you have a daughter?" She cried on his chest.

He couldn't say anything. He didn't know how to answer the question. He is a Guardian, a protector. His duty is to protect the King with his life. His father did. Grandfather did. It was on their family. Son of the family will become a Guardian to protect Royal family. '_What should I do_'. He hugged her and looked at the tiny baby in her arm, he couldn't hold tears from running down.

"There is only one way." After a while his voice broke the silence. "She will probably hate us over this decision, but this is the only way."

He embraced his wife while praying the same thing as her. '_Please forgive me my child_'.


	2. The Guardian and The Priestess

**Two chapters for you. Hope you like this one.**

**I don't own any characters from POTW, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 2 The Guardian and The Priestess

_20 years later_

It was peacefully morning, until there was sound out there. Wind. No, probably not. Why? Because they said today will be fine. Birds. No, absolutely no. Why? Simple, birds hate him because his mother loves him more than them. Servants. No, there is no way and before you ask why, they know that he is_ not_ a morning person. So the last option is his parents or…

"Wake up sleepy head! How long you plan to sleep, it's morning already. Come on wake up!"

Come a full spirit voice and suddenly his blanket was pulled away. Let out a groan he opened his sleepy eyes just to meet with no other than his beloved friend, Kim Young Bok. Wait, why is he here? "What are you doing here?" He sat up pulled back his blanket. It's still chilly even in early summer.

"Really? You really don't know. Oh my God you lost your memory! What should I do, get the doctor first. Get the doctor!"

He saw his eyes widened, hand in mouth and started to panic, but the glint in his eyes told different. "You're not funny, you know. No wonder you haven't got any girl." He threw a pillow toward him which he caught it easily. "And stop that stupid grinning."

Still grinning he sat at the edge of his bed. "Well it's my charming point at all. Come on you need to wake up brother."

"Yeah keep saying that." Got on his feet he walked to his closet to put some clothes. Not just any clothes though but his uniform, and stopped as he remembered something "And what make you come here at this early again?"

Young Bok stood up and walked toward the door turning around. "Worried about you of course, you know you're sleeping like dead. So I am," He pointed his fingers at his chest. "…as a charming and best brother come to look after you." He smiled proudly, hands on hip.

Before he could say anything there is a call from downstairs. "Yun Boka hurry up!"

"See, you should thank me. I'll wait downstairs. And don't take long." Young Bok said playfully before closed the door.

He rolled his eyes but smile at him antics nonetheless. Today will be a long day.

At downstairs Lady Yuna had been busy at kitchen from earlier. Anyone can think there will be a party today by look at many foods she had prepared and how gorgeous it is. Her husband tried to remind her they are just three people, four with Young Bok this morning, in the house, but she insisted that Yun Bok has to eat properly before meet the King.

Today Yun Bok will become a Guardian. He was 20 years old now and it means he was ready to carry on his duty. His father, known as Lord Seo, is King In Su's Guardian. Since Princess Hye Su is Crown Princess that means he will become Princess Hye Su's Guardian.

"Morning. Where is him?" She asked as Young Bok entered dining room. They have thought him as their son because he and Yun Bok are best friend since they were a child.

"Good morning aunty. He is changing now." Sat down he looked at the breakfast menu on the table. Rice, grilled fish, meat ball soup, kimchi, vegetable pickles, fruits. "Wow these foods look delicious."

"Here have some breakfast before you leave." She put a bowl and chopstick on the table in front of him. "How is your mother? Will she come tonight?" Tonight is Yun Bok's ceremony. It will be held on Palace. She is planning to sit together with Lady Min Dae, Young Bok's mother, since Yun Bok will sit with his father on King's table.

He took rice, kimchi, meat ball soup and some grilled fish and started to eat. "Mother said she will meet you here and we will go together. Father has left to Palace already this morning. He said he will stay there till the ceremony so I'll get the carriage for us. Is it okay aunty?" He looked at Lady Yuna and took a bite of grilled fished. "Umm, this grilled fished is delicious aunty." He spoke between his chewing. He really likes his aunt's cooking. She was best beside his mother.

"Slow down or you'll choke on your food. You aren't better than Yun Bok. Of course, thank you." She smiled and put down his water.

"Speaking of him, here he comes." Young Bok looked up as Yun Bok entered the room. He is on his uniform. His hair tied up neatly, a headband with a lotus flower the symbol of In Kingdom tied on his head. He wore red long-sleeve shirt with black pants, chest-plate covered from his shoulder to the middle of his abdomen. Black boots cover his legs. With his sword he looks like a soldier ready for a battle.

Looking at Yun Bok comes up in his uniform she feels sadness and at the same time pride in her heart. "Come here. You need to eat before leaving." Smiling she put a bowl for Yun Bok.

"What, what's wrong?" Take the rice and kimchi he turned at Young Bok who continued to eat his food.

"No, just remember the past. The last time you wore that when the South Kingdom attacked Minchi." He said while eating his last kimchi.

They have been in the army for 6 years and 10 years under general commander Kim Hong Do. Born to the family of Guardian requires him to become a soldier. He holds weapon, learns martial arts and war tactics since he was 5 years old. His body and soul is a soldier.

"Don't really remember." He said while chewing his food. "So when do we leave?"

"After you finish your breakfast. Jung-su is preparing the horse. "

"And what is your plan after we arrive at Palace?"

"After we arrive you will have meeting with His Majesty. I'm going to meet my father because there's some preparation for tonight. After it's all over I'll pick up my mother and your mother." Young Bok said after swallowing a big bite of peach.

"Sounds like a plan. Since when you make a plan besides sneak out of your house?" He teased his friend.

"Hey, I am a chief of battalion. Don't forget I was your superior in battalion." Young Bok responded immediately and started to cough as the food went into wrong path.

Seeing Young Bok hit his chest and took a glass of water make him laugh out loud.

"What happened?" Mistress Yuna emerged from the back room and worried when she saw Young Bok coughed.

"Nothing, he just needs to be more careful when eating." He teased and dodged a seed that had thrown by Young Bok.

"Stop it you two. You are like children." She shook her head while patting Young Bok's backs.

"Thank you aunty." He said before stuck out his tongue at Yun Bok. Before Yun Bok could reply Jung-su came to report that their horses are ready. He gulped a glass of water before taking his sword.

Yun Bok quickly finished his food and took his sword.

"Aunty we're leaving." Young Bok said that replied with a small smile from Lady Yuna. After nodded his head toward Yun Bok, he walked outside leaving the mother and son on their own.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you in the ceremony later tonight." He was about to walk out when her mother stopped him.

"Wait a minute. I want you to have this." She took Yun Bok's hand and put a necklace in his hand. "This necklace, I gave it to your father when he became a Guardian."

He looked down at the necklace with lotus flowers hanging on a heart. "Why you gave it to me?" He looked up at her mother.

"When you were born he gave it back and said that this necklace had protected him enough. We thought to give it to you when you're grown up. It seems the time has come. This necklace had been together with your father in every battle he had. We hope this necklace will protect you as well."

"If so could you put it for me?" He handed the necklace back to his mother and turned his back so his mother could put it on him. Touching the pendant on his chest he turned and hugged his mother. "I'll be fine. I promise you. "

She touched his cheeks with both of her palms and tried to hold tears that threaten to flow out.

"See you later mother." He said clasping both hands on his cheeks. "I'll see to make some time to visit. Please don't worry mother. Keep stay health, both of you." This is the first time he will leave this house. Indeed he had left for months when he joined the war before, but after the war was over he will back to this house. However from now on he will stay at Palace since every Guardian must live inside Palace. His father did too, but after his father and mother married King In Su allowed him to live outside Palace. No, he will not crying now it will make it harder for his mother. This is his destiny so he will do it until the end. No matter hard it will be. He kissed his mother hands and gave her the last hug before leaving.

After Yun Bok disappeared behind the door she could no longer hold her tears. From now on she would live with worrying about her child's safety. She had let go her child, the only child she had carried out for months to face the world full of hatred, ambition and power. No, she _must_ let him go. This is his destiny. Although part of her still blamed herself for bring this destiny to her child.

'_My child. Dear heavenly Gods please keep him safe._'

* * *

It takes an hour travel to Palace. Young Bok looked at the market they passed through, even in the morning many people come to sell or buy. Turned his head he looked at Yun Bok. "So you will be a Guardian today. What do you feel?"

"Giddy." Yun Bok said without turning his head.

"Good." When Yun Bok looked at him he continued. "Because if you say that you're exciting that means something wrong." He grinned when Yun Bok rolled his eye. "So I see you bring nothing with you besides your sword."

"Father said they will provide anything I need. Besides I don't want to bring all my things there." Because it isn't his home.

He understands what Yun Bok meant even he didn't say it out loud. "You will do okay. There are some bad people inside the Palace, of course, but father said the Royal family is very good people."

He offered him a small smile. "Have you ever meet Princess Hye Su? I never saw her. I've visited the Palace on some occasions but never saw her."

"Now you mention it, I never saw her neither. But they said she is pretty. Think about it you are lucky bustard you know." He turned his head to see Yun Bok laughed. Soon they were laughing while continued their trip.

After riding for a while they arrived at the Palace. A soldier meets them at plaza and he guides them inside. Inside the Palace they meet his father and Kim Hong Do. "How was your trip?" Kim Hong Do asked them.

"Everything was alright." Yun Bok answered his commander and mentor.

"Good. So I'll take you," Kim Hong Do pointed his finger at Young Bok and looked back at Yun Bok. "…and you will go with your father. He will take you to King's chamber. Is it okay?" He looked at Lord Seo.

"It's okay. I'll meet you at the court then." Lord Seo nodded his head.

"Okay then. Let's go kid, we have a lot to do." Kim Hong Do patted his son's shoulder and headed doorway.

Lord Seo turned at Yun Bok who looked at wall beside him. "How is your mother?" He knew it must be hard for his wife.

"She looked sad when I left." He looked up at his father.

"She will be fine." He hopes he could meet Yuna before the ceremony but it seems he has to wait. He took a breath and looked back at him. "Are you ready?"

Take a long breath he answered. "Yes, I'm ready."

They left the room and went to north building. The Palace has five main buildings. The court room is right after the main gate where Young Bok and he met their fathers. Opposite from the court room is audience chamber, this is the room where folks meet the King. Beside the court room and audience chamber building is Royal ceremony hall, the main building. All Royal ceremonies such as inauguration ceremony of King, New Years greeting, banquet for foreign envoy is held in this building. At the bottom of the hall is King throne. Behind of Royal ceremony building there is a pavilion for foreign envoy guest of King. Beside the Royal hall is praying building. This is where King meets High Priestess for God's word. At the back of praying building is a library. Separated by Royal garden and pond, at the backyard is King's chamber. At the back of King's chamber is Queen and Princess' chamber. Guardian's chamber is next to King's chamber. This is the place he will live for God knows how long, for the rest of his life maybe.

Entering the chamber Yun Bok looked around. Beside the entrance is meeting room. Next to meeting room is living room. All furniture are new. 'Not so bad' he thought. He met his father in meeting room.

"From now on you will live here. I think they have brought all things you need. Every day servant will bring your meals and clean the chamber so you can focus on your duty."

Yun Bok nodded his head. "When are we going to meet His Majesty?"

"After lunch we will seek for His Majesty's audience. We will eat lunch here."

After lunch they met His Majesty at King's audience chamber. Meeting with the King was not the first time for him. He has joined the war so he had met the King on some occasions, not to mention he is the best soldier among the others so the King recognized him. King In Su is a great King. He is wise and cares for His people. He is on his late fifty and very charmed person.

"It has been a while Seo Yun Bok. I see you are stronger than before. You looked good with the uniform I must say." King In Su sitting on the throne pleased to see his favorite soldier. Of course he has heard that Seo Yun Bok is the best soldier in His Kingdom. He has skill and is a soldier body and soul.

"His Majesty is very kind. It is my honor to serve the Kingdom." Yun Bok bowed to the King. His father bowed beside him.

King In Su smiled at the answer but thought to give some questions. Think it as a test. Leaned forward a little he asked Yun Bok. "Do you love this Kingdom?"

Both of Yun Bok and Lord Seo were surprised with the question. Yun Bok raised his head but lowered it immediately. "I love this Kingdom with all my heart. I was born as a soldier, as His Majesty's servant, hence, my life is to protect the Kingdom. I am not the strongest soldier, however I will protect the Kingdom with all my power. Even if I must die, I will die in honor."

Heard the humble answer yet full of confident, King In Su stood and walked toward the Guardian and a soon Guardian. "Please rise my great soldiers." Both Yun Bok and Lord Seo rose from their knees. He looked at Yun Bok and continued. "Your father is a great Guardian. I am glad he had raised you to be a great one too. Hearing your answer I know that you are the one. You will protect my daughter and also my Kingdom. I don't need a strongest soldier but the one who loves and would sacrifice his life to protect my Kingdom."

"His Majesty's praise is my honor" Lord Seo bowed to His Majesty.

"You are humble Lord Seo. I am glad your family is my family's Guardian. I trust my family to both of you."

"It is my honor." Yun Bok and Lord Seo answered at once.

* * *

The ceremony will be held at Royal ceremony hall. All court members, commanders, department chiefs and nobles attend the ceremony. Yun Bok turned his head to look for his mother and Young Bok. When their eyes met his mother smiled at him. It was enough to make him calm. Young Bok waved his hand and gave him a fight sign. Rolled his eyes he chuckled at his antic.

"Nervous?"

Turned his head to his father he answered. "A little, but I'm alright."

"You'll be fine. We believe in you. Not your skills, although it was superb." Both of them chuckled. "No, it was your heart. You have a good heart. It was your righteousness. Just remember this, no matter hard it is, whatever the world does to you, we are your family. We will always be there for you. Whatever you do always follow your heart." He covered his hands and gave him a squeeze.

"Thank you father. I will do my best." He was glad to have a family and friend who always support him. They turned their heads as there were announcement of His Majesty appearance. All the audience rose and bowed as King In Su entered the room, Queen Jae Hwa and Princess Hye Su followed behind him. When the Royal family sat the audience raised their heads and sat down on their chairs.

Princess Hye Su eyed the hall. She is not a party person. Don't get her wrong she likes to be around by people, but not the court members or nobles. What they are saying is because she is a princess, a crown princess. She has no friends since child. No one had treated her like a real friend. Well his father and mother did but they are her parents. She had wished to have a friend who treats her like everyone else, not as a princess. Sighing she turned her eyes to see a young man sat on the front seat. From his appearance he is a soldier, but not any soldier. His uniform is high-grade. It seems he is very skilled. She bets his age is same as her. He is handsome but something is different, his face is…pretty? She didn't know. Judging from his uniform and that he sat besides Lord Seo who is her father's Guardian he might be her Guardian. She never saw or met her Guardian. But she likes this young man. '_What I'm thinking. I even didn't know him yet_' chuckled at herself she turned her eyes as Priestesses entered the hall.

Yun Bok looked up just to meet the Princess' eyes. He lowered his eyes as soon he met Her Highness' eyes, it was impolite to stare at people let alone a princess. It seems the Priestesses have arrived, glad with the interference he raised his eyes to see the Priestesses stood beside the King. Not a good decision though since he saw the most beautiful creäture he has ever seen, maybe in his lifetime. When their eyes met he gulped. Her lips turned up slightly and gave him a small smile. He felt something warm in his chest.

"Today is an important day. A new Guardian will be born. I give him my trust to protect my daughter, Princess Hye Su and my Kingdom."

His Majesty's voice broke their moment. He turned his head and let out the breath he didn't notice was holding. When His Majesty gave a gesture toward him, he stepped forward and kneeled in front of him.

"Seo Yun Bok. I entrust you to be my daughter Princess Hye Su's Guardian. Will you protect the Princess and the Kingdom?"

"I am as Your Highness' servant will protect Princess Hye Su and the Kingdom with my life."

Kim Hong Do stepped forward to give Guardian's sword to His Majesty. Holding the sword His Majesty turned to him. High Priestess stepped besides him, she is holding a stick with white papers tied at the end of the stick. The beautiful woman, correct Priestess followed behind her.

"With the power given by ancestors and heavenly Gods, I am King In Su as the King of In Kingdom give you Seo Yun Bok my trust to become Princess Hye Su's Guardian. You will protect the Princess with your life." He handed the sword to Seo Yun Bok.

He received the sword and put it up in front of him. High Priestess raised her hand and swung the stick above his head and sang a pray in word he didn't understand. Finished the pray she handed the stick to the beautiful Priestess behind her. "May the heavenly Gods guide you." With that she lends her hand to help him stand to his feet. Once he stood up High Priestess turned him around to face the audience.

"I present you a new Guardian, Lord Seo Yun Bok."

All the audience applauded at once. He looked at his father then at his mother. They smiled proudly at him. Young Bok gave him a thumb up. Smiled at him he turned to bow to the Royal family. Kim Hong Do nodded his head and gave him a small smile. When he was about to turned around his eyes met the beautiful Priestess' eyes. She bowed slightly and smiled at him. For seconds he just stared at the Priestess but when her smile grew bigger he slapped himself mentally and bowed to her before going back to his seat. '_Get a hold Yun Bok. She is a Priestess for heavenly Gods' sake._' He thought as he walked toward his seat. '_A beautiful one though. Okay stop it._'

"Jeong Hyang, let's go back to temple." High Priestess called the young Priestess.

Jeong Hyang turned her head as she heard High Priestess called her name. She gave a nod before looked back at the young man, now a Guardian and smiled at herself. '_Interesting._'

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoy the opening. Thank you for reading :)


	3. First Duty

**Firstly, thank you for the review Von.S :)**

**I don't own POTW and its characters. All mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

Ch. 3 First Duty

After ate breakfast the servants brought for him Yun Bok checked his uniforms. He has a new uniform. Guardian uniform is more complicated than the soldier uniform. He wore black long-sleeved shirt, black plants and black boots. His chest-plate is now covered the entire of his upper body. A red cloth dangled behind, the end of the cloth tied on both of his shoulders. He no longer wore any headband. His hair was pulled and pinned up. He likes the pin though, it has small lotus flower hung on it. Pleased with his uniform, it took times to put this uniform on, he took his sword, placed the belts on his waist and left the chamber.

Today is the first time he will accompany Princess Hye Su as a Guardian. He couldn't sleep last night. He kept telling himself it was due to the new place but he knows it was because he was exciting about his new duty, he is a soldier after all. At the plaza he met soldiers with his horse and Princess Hye Su's carriage. He then gave them instruction about the journey. Today he will accompany Princess Hye Su to temple. While he is giving them the instruction, Princess Hye Su arrived at the plaza. Four maids followed behind her. Princess Hye Su wore green dress that suits her. Her hair fell over her shoulders. She walked gracefully toward them.

"Her Highness." He bowed toward Princess Hye Su.

"Lord Seo." She greeted him before turned at her maids. "You can go back to chamber." Three of them bowed and left, she just needs one to accompany her. She then turned her gaze back at him. "I see the carriage is ready."

"Yes Her Highness. We can leave when Her Highness is ready." He replied and guided the Princess to her carriage. After Princess and her maid get on the carriage safely he climbed up his horse. "Let's move!"

The trip to temple will take at least two hours. It is on the hill outside Palace. If everything goes fine they will arrive at midday. Looked over his shoulder he asked the soldiers. "Everything's okay?" Sometimes he will check if everything is alright. Saw nothing goes wrong he turned to face the road. They have to pass forest and villages to reach the temple. Truth be told the beautiful Priestess never leave his head since the ceremony. He wonders about her name. '_Must be something pretty_.' If she usually comes to Palace why he never saw her before? He lost in his thought for moments before some noises caught him. He stopped his horse suddenly.

"What was wrong?"

"Ssh. I heard noises." He jumped off his horse looking around. "Protect the carriage!" Pulling out his sword he shouted at the soldiers when he saw some men came out from behind trees. Robbers. There were some men attacked the carriage. The soldiers pulled out their sword and in seconds there were battle behind the carriage. Two men attacked him, they are not bigger than him. Fending off with his sword he kicked the one on his right and punched the left one. The one he kicked stood up quickly and tried to stab him with his sword. But he was faster than him, he stepped aside and nudged the robber by his elbow right to his nose. He turned around and kicked the other one. Thought that they couldn't beat him they ran off into forest. He turned around to check the carriage. The servants were standing of each sides of the carriage trying to protect it. Hurriedly he knocked the carriage door.

"Is Her Highness alright?"

She opened the door and got off leaving the maid behind. "What had happened? I heard voices. Are you alright?" She asked him and looked at the soldiers and the servants.

"Thank you for Her Highness' concern but we are fine. There were some robbers, but they were gone now. I hope Her Highness is alright." He was glad that she was alright.

"We are alright. Thanks to all of you."

"It is our duty to protect Her Highness." He bowed toward the Princess.

"But I must give my gratitude. Thank you, all of you." She nodded her head at the men and looked back at her Guardian. "So how soon will we get to the temple?"

"After we pass the forest there are two villages we have to pass. We will arrive around midday Her Highness."

"Alright then, the soon we arrive is better." Nodding at him she gets on the carriage. Once she was inside she looked at him. "I am glad you are alright Lord Seo."

He smiled and bowed before walked toward his horse.

The rest of the trip went well. At noon they arrived at the temple. Handed his horse to the soldier, Yun Bok walked the Princess inside. Princess Hye Su told him she usually comes to this temple twice a month or whenever she wants to pray or talk to High Priestess. Indeed there is praying room in the Palace but she prefers the temple.

"You can wait in the rest room. There is one at the corner. If you need something you can ask the Priestesses." She said to him and turned around heading toward praying room, the maid followed behind her.

Yun Bok thought to ask if they could have some water. He went to the rest room Princess Hye Su had told him. Inside he met a young Priestess. She agreed to bring water for them. When she back she brought a big crock and cups. He thanked her and took the crock from her. The Priestess followed him to the yard. After gave the water to the soldiers and the servants, he drank his drink. He drank two full cups of water. It was hot today. Thanks to the robber attack he forgot that he was thirsty. He was about to thank the Priestess when his eyes caught something on his left.

Group of Priestesses are walking toward the temple. '_It's her_!' He watched as the beautiful Priestess he saw at ceremony walked gracefully. She is wearing the same white wardrobe, Priestess's wardrobe. She is beautiful as he remembered she is. Even from this distance he could see her beautiful eyes, her nose, her lips. It seems the woman could take his breath away with just looking at her. He didn't know why but at moment he feels something. Something he never felt before.

Following the Guardian's gaze she saw her sister, Priestess Jeong Hyang. Smiling at his awe she leaned forward and whispered. "She is beautiful."

"Yes she is." Didn't realize his words he replied the young Priestess, his eyes never leave the beautiful Priestess as she entered the temple. When he realized his answer his eyes widened. "What?"

"Jeong Hyang." Grinning at him she teased.

"What?" Getting confused he asked her.

"Her name. Her name is Jeong Hyang."

"Oh." He looked back to temple. "Oh. Thanks. No, I mean…I meant thank you." The young Priestess gave him a knowing smile and took the empty crock and cups before heading back toward temple. '_Stupid! How embarrassing_.' He hit his head not aware that the servant was watching beside him.

"Is there something wrong Mister?"

"No! I mean no." He cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just flies." He offered him an awkward smile. '_Great. Two times get embarrassed at one day. At your first day._' Sighing he looked at temple. '_So her name is Jeong Hyang. What a beautiful name. I wonder what kind of person she is. If only there is chance I can talk to her. Wait, isn't it inappropriate to talk to a Priestess_?' He has heard about Priestesses are married to God. He shook his head. '_Okay stop it now Yun Bok._' But his body won't listen to him. He felt that warm feeling again. '_What is this? What is this feeling?' _Why did his body react like this? Wondering he walked toward his horse waiting for Princess Hye Su.

* * *

When Princess Hye Su came out he walked toward her and bowed his head. "Her Highness, did Her Highness finish the praying?"

"Yes, I had finished my praying. It passed lunch time, did you all have your lunch?" She looked over his shoulder to the men behind him.

"No, we have not yet. I thought to buy some food for Her Highness."

"I think we can eat here. Sometimes I have lunch here." Turned at her maid, she told her to ask the Priestess if they could have lunch here. Hurriedly the maid went inside. Few minutes later she back with the young Priestess.

Bowed toward Princess Hye Su she said. "Let Your Highness' servants serve a lunch for Your Highness and the soldiers."

"Thank you Eun Ae. Please say my gratitude to High Priestess for the hospitality."

"It is my honor to serve Your Highness. Please come and wait inside." The young Priestess, Eun Ae guided them inside the hall.

After had their lunch they prepared to back to the Palace.

"Lord Seo." She called her Guardian as they walked to her carriage.

"Yes Her Highness." He turned around to face Princess Hye Su.

"Can we…" She hesitated for seconds and continued. "Can we visit Sangnam village before return to Palace?"

Sangnam village was near the temple. They had passed the village when they come. It means they will pass the village on their return. "Of course Her Highness."

"I think I want to walk." She said as he opened the carriage door. When she saw his confused face she added. "I had sat for hours, I need to walk. Besides, the village is not far."

"But.." He was about to reject the idea but Princess Hye Su cut him off.

"Please. I promise I will tell you if I feel tired."

Thinking he couldn't reject the Princess he nodded his head. "If Her Highness said so. But please let me know when Her Highness needs to back to the carriage. And let me walk with Her Highness."

"Thank you." She grinned happily at him.

He smiled a little handing the bridle to the soldier and walked beside Princess Hye Su. The maid walked behind them. For a while they walked in silence before Princess Hye Su broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Her Highness." He turned his head at Princess.

"How long have you been a soldier?"

"I have been a soldier for six years, from fourteen."

"Fourteen? I never knew someone becomes a soldier from such a young age." She was surprised to hear it.

"I had been trained since five. I was born in Guardian family after all." He smiled when Princess Hye Su chuckled. "But I love being a soldier. I am glad that I could learn and do everything I want to." He added the last part with low voice.

"Well I am glad you are a soldier too. Otherwise I wouldn't meet you." She said but regrets the words immediately. She was relieved when he turned at her and gave her a smile.

"May I ask something too?" When he Saw Princess Hye Su nodded her head he continued. "What will Her Highness do at the village?"

"Oh forgive me, I should tell you."

"No need to apologize, Her Highness." He said quickly, he raised his hand in front of him but then pulled it back to his side. "I am sorry."

"It's okay." She chuckled again. "I used to visit the village before. The villagers are very kind. I like being around them, talking with them. Although, I didn't have time to visit recently, I missed talk with the children." She said with smile.

"I think the children missed Her Highness too." He never has chance to talk with the Crown Princess, but today he knows that Princess Hye Su will become a great Queen someday. She loves her people. He gave her a smile when Princess Hye Su thanked him.

After walked for a while they arrived at Sangnam village. He walked in front of Princess Hye Su. Everyone who saw the Princess' arriving bowed toward them. A middle-aged man running toward them and kneeled in front of Princess Hye Su.

"Her Highness, it has been a while."

"Please stand up." She stepped forward gesturing him to stand up. "I am sorry I didn't visit recently. Is everything alright?"

"Please don't say that, Her Highness could visit this village any time. We will welcome Her Highness' visit. To tell the truth not very good lately."

"What's wrong? Let me know if there's something wrong."

"Everything is different lately. Please come we can talk in the hall."

The middle-aged man, seems the chief of the village, said and gestured them to follow him. He looked at Princess Hye Su and saw she nodded.

He followed Princess Hye Su entering the hall while the soldiers, servants and maid were waiting outside. Inside the hall the village chief told them about the increasing tax. They have to pay tax three times higher than before since last year. Add to that if they want to open new land they have to pay four times higher than before. They have to increase the crop yield to pay the tax, but they couldn't make it without open new land. However due to high price they couldn't do it so they have to give all yields as payment.

"I never heard about this. We never increased tax. All taxes are same as before." She was surprised about this news. She looked at Lord Seo.

"No. I never heard neither." He was surprised like the Princess.

"I'll confirm…" Before she could finish the sentence there were voices from outside.

"What was that?" Yun Bok rose from his chair and walked toward the door. The door suddenly opened and some farmers forced to come inside. He quickly stood before them protecting the Princess.

"Cut the tax! Cut the tax!"

The farmers shouted at Princess Hye Su. Some of them brought scythe with them.

"How can we live if we have to pay with all the crops!"

"Please calm down." He tried to calm them down.

"You are one of them. You eat and live over our suffering!" One man with the scythe shouted at him.

"Calm down! Don't make me use my sword."

"Please stop. Let me explain." Couldn't wait anymore, she stood up and walked toward the angry villagers. She stood beside Lord Seo. "To tell the truth, I never knew about the tax increasing."

"Then why the tax is higher than before?"

The one with the scythe stepped forward but stopped when he stood in front of him. "Step back." He warned him. The man glanced at his sword and stepped back.

"Please believe me. I never heard about this. Please let me handle this. I promise to bring this to the King. You knew me. All of you. If I want to bring harm to you I won't visit this village, talk to all of you."

"Please trust Her Highness. If Her Highness didn't think about us, Her Highness won't be here now. " The village chief said.

"We will trust Her Highness. Please forgive us. We didn't know what to do. We have family to feed. But we barely have enough food."

The one with the scythe said. It seems he was the leader. He glanced to his side at Princess Hye Su.

"Don't apologize. I can understand your condition. I promise will bring this to His Majesty once I return to the Palace. Tomorrow I will send foods from Palace's storage and I hope it will be enough until harvest."

Hearing Princess Hye Su's word the villagers cheered up hugging each other. "Thank you Her Highness. Thank you." The leader kneeled down and the other men soon following him.

"Please stand up." She gestured them to stand up. Once they stood up the leader bowed at her once again and took the people out the hall.

He looked at Princess Hye Su and gave her a nod.

She turned to the village chief beside her. "I will take my departure. Tomorrow I will send the foods. I promise will talk to His Majesty." She bowed her head slightly. The village's chief bowed and thanked her. He then guided them outside and bowed once again.

Entering her carriage she wondered why the tax increased without their knowledge. 'Did father know about this?'

Yun Bok climbed up his horse and gave the soldiers sign to move. He was glad nothing happened to the Princess. However, the tax increasing issue is bothering him too.

They arrived at the Palace before dusk. Dismounted his horse he walked toward Princess Hye Su's carriage. Princess Hye Su told him to follow her inside. They will talk to His Majesty about the issue.

* * *

Sorry the pairing hasn't meet yet, but I promise they will on next chapter ;)

Thank you for reading :)


	4. Meeting Under the Moon

**An update! Hope you'll enjoy read this one :)**

**I don't own POTW and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 3 Meeting Under the Moon

It was still dark outside. Jeong Hyang lighted all candles in the room. She took Hymn book and started the prayer. This morning was her turn to do the rituals. Eun Ae followed behind her. Eun Ae is the youngest Priestess inside the temple. She was close to her since she was a child. She had thought Eun Ae as her younger sister. So did Eun Ae. Wherever she go or whatever she do Eun Ae will follow her. High Priestess had agreed that she teach Eun Ae all Priestesses' thing. Just like this morning she takes Eun Ae with her to do morning prayer.

She looked at the words on the book but her mind went to somewhere else, correct _someone_ else. The new Guardian, Seo Yun Bok still occupied her mind since the ceremony. When she first saw him she felt something, though she couldn't describe it. It's like she was pulled to him. She couldn't help but think of him. Even though she knew that a Priestess is married to Gods, it means she can't think about any men. That was bothering her the most.

"Sister, are you alright? It's your turn."

Eun Ae's voice broke her thought. "Yes, I am sorry." She read the last part of the pray. Finished their morning prayer, they left praying room and returned to their room.

Eun Ae wonders what has happened to her sister. It was odd since she always focus during praying. She is the best Priestess, she could say. She will be the next High Priestess. High Priestess trusted her sister more than other Priestesses. So if her sister couldn't focus on her duty it means something was bothering her. Maybe she could cheer her sister up.

"Sister." She called her sister. When she looked at her she continued. "Yesterday I met the new Guardian."

Hearing his name Jeong Hyang stopped abruptly. "He was here?"

"Yes, he came with Her Highness. What's wrong sister?" Eun Ae asked her sister, confused with her sister's odd behavior.

"Nothing. But I didn't see him yesterday." Continuing their walk she replied.

"He came at morning, Her Highness' usual visit time. When sister returned from the village he was in the yard. He said something funny though." Remembering the new Guardian's words and behavior she laughed.

"What happened, what did he say?" Jeong Hyang looked at her younger sister. She wanted to know what he had said. It was a shame she didn't meet him yesterday.

"Well, we were at the yard. He asked for water so I brought him water for his men. When he finished his drink, he was about to return the cup but he froze like he saw a ghost. I followed his gaze and I was surprised to see that he froze upon seeing sister."

Jeong Hyang stopped again. She looked at her sister as she continued.

"So I teased him."

"You teased him?" She asked, dumbfounded. "What I had said to you about teasing people Eun Ae-ya."

"I know." She said. "But I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Still, you are a Priestess."

"I'll remember." She said softly but the next second her high spirit returned. "Anyway I told him that sister is beautiful. And he said yes."

At Eun Ae's quick change mood Jeong Hyang couldn't help but chuckle, however she stopped when she heard the last part. "What? What do you mean?"

"I told him that sister is beautiful. And, unaware he said yes. He looked surprise at his word himself. He looks cute when he was embarrassed." Eun Ae couldn't hold her laughter.

"Eun Ae." She warned the younger Pristess but smiling nonetheless. She wished she could see it herself. '_Hold on yourself Jeong Hyang. You are a Priestess._' Gods won't hear her pray anymore. Shook her head slightly, she continued to walk. She tried to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks. '_What's wrong with me_.'

Of course Eun Ae saw her sister blushing. A thought hit her head and she stopped suddenly, jaw dropped. '_Oh my heavenly Gods. Does it mean…Of course it is! Now think about it the Guardian too. Oh my Gods. Oh. My. Gods! Cool!_' She shut her mouth and a big smile grew on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jeong Hyang asked her as she realized Eun Ae was stopping behind.

"Nothing." The big smile still plastered on her face. "Nothing. Have a good day sister." Turned to her heel she passed her sister entering their room.

"What's wrong with her?" She shook her head and chuckled at her younger sister's antic before following her inside.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Palace, Yun Bok has been prepared for his trip to Sangnam village. Yesterday after they returned from the village, he accompanied Princess Hye Su to met King In Su. They told His Majesty about the tax increase issue.

"I was surprised to hear the news. I have never heard about tax increasing. We are wondering if Your Majesty know about this?" Standing in front of King In Su, Princess Hye Su and Lord Seo confirmed the issue. To their surprise King In Su seems acknowledged the issue. After a long breath His Majesty answered the question.

"It seems that they have increased the tax." He knew something was wrong when Jang Byuk Soo asked to give him the authority of tax management. However, he couldn't reject him since he was the chief of court member. Not to mention he has the power left from being Guardian family before Seo family.

"I am afraid we couldn't understand what Your Majesty meant." Yun Bok said after glanced at Princess Hye Su.

"The tax was managed by Jang Byuk Soo since last summer. I trusted him and Ji Woon to manage the tax."

"But why did they increase the tax without the court agreement? I thought every change on laws or rules is decided by court meeting." Princess Hye Su asked. She couldn't understand the situation.

"Indeed they have to discuss in court meeting before change the law. It seems they misinterpreted my word. I'll give decree that the tax is same as before. If there is a coercion to pay more than the price set, the officer will be arrested. I'll have some words with court member over this. And tell general commander Kim Hong Do and Chung Ho to make arrangement to send grain from Palace's storage to the villagers. You can send them tomorrow."

"Thank you Your Majesty." They bowed when His Majesty rose from the throne and left the chamber.

"We'll meet Lord Chung Ho for the arrangement. Can you send it? I want to make sure they get the food." She said to her Guardian as they left the chamber.

"Yes Her Highness. I will send it tomorrow." Bowed to the Princess he was about to leave when Princess Hye Su called him.

"Lord Seo. Thank you for today. You had saved me twice." She bowed her head slightly to him.

"No need to thank me. It is my duty to protect Her Highness. I am glad nothing happened." He placed his hand over his chest and bowed toward Princess Hye Su.

"Since you had saved me, I think you can call me with Princess. Actually I don't like the title." She said smiling a little.

"But…" Before he could say anything Princess Hye Su cuts him off the second time this day.

"No buts. You will call me Princess when we're alone. You can still call me Her Highness in front of audience. Well I thought we will be each other company for longs so, why don't we be a friend." She suddenly found the ribbon of her dress was interesting.

Surprised at Princess Hye Su's proposal he smiled at her. "Okay then Her…Princess. In return Princess can call me Seo. I am not that old for the title."

She let out a chuckle before replied him. "Accepted, Seo." She gave him a small smile and started to walk.

So they are friend now, he and Princess. He never thought to befriend the Princess, but think about it His Majesty is his father's best friend beside Kim Hong Do. They were friend since his father became King In su's guardian. Perhaps this duty needs trust from each other part. After made sure he set the saddle right, he walked toward soldiers and servants. He will send the food to Sangnam village himself. Young Bok and Jang Hyo Won, Lord Jang Byuk Soo's son also a chief of other battalion, also will make the trip to another village to send food.

After gave instruction to his soldiers he mounted his horse and took departure. Their trip to Sangnam village was smooth. Nothing happens like when he escorted Princess Hye Su before. There were no accidents neither robbers. Hours later they arrived at the village. The village chief greeted him as soon as he saw him. He told them to come inside the hall. All villagers also gathered inside the hall. He read King's decree and saw them cheering up at once.

"Thank you Lord Seo. Thank you. Please tell my gratitude to Her Highness."

The village chief took his hands and shook them. "I will." Yun Bok said to the village chief before shouted at the soldiers. "Let's divide the foods."

Yun Bok watched as soldiers handing out sacks full of grain to the villagers. They gave the grain to all families in the village. No one left. When he turned his head to the other side he caught a figure. It was the beautiful Priestess, Jeong Hyang.

She is holding a little girl on her lap while talked to the woman before her. He watched her laughing. '_She is indeed beautiful_'. He found himself stood freezing. The sight was breathtaking. She is wearing her white Priestess dress. Her black hair loosed over her shoulders. Her hair was longer than Princess Hye Su. She handed the girl to the other woman. She then turned her head and their eyes meet. A breath caught in his throat as their eyes connected. He didn't know for how long they have been staring at each other until the village chief's voice broke their moment. He told him that all families have gotten food. He told his soldiers to put the remain sacks back on the car, they will bring it to temple. Turned his head he hopes to see the beautiful Priestess, however she was no longer there. '_Maybe I could meet her again at temple._' He shook his head slightly at the thought.

* * *

Holding her bag in hand Jeong Hyang entered the yard. Her mind went back to her meeting with the new Guardian at village. She was surprised to see him there. She had heard about the tax issue and the village chief told her that Her Highness will help them, but she never thought that the Guardian himself will bring the food.

When their eyes meet it feels like everything around her stop its moving. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. It would be a lie if she say she wasn't pleased to see him again. On the contrary, she was happy. She never felt something like this before. Lost in her mind she didn't notice High Priestess' presence.

"You are back, Jeong Hyang."

"High Priestess. Yes, I am back." High Priestess' voice broke her thought. She bowed to High Priestess.

"You have something in your mind."

High Priestess always knows her well. "Yes, but it isn't important. Was High Priestess looking for me?"

"Actually yes, but you are here now. Envoy from Palace will come this evening. I need you to hold the evening prayer since I have to welcome the envoy."

"Yes High Priestess. I'll take Eun Ae with me." Although she was disappointed a little that she couldn't meet the Guardian. '_It's your duty. Remember, you are a Priestess._'

"Thank you. You can go to do the preparing."

"Yes, High Priestess." She was about to go inside before High Priestess called her.

"You know that you can talk to me. Anything you want to talk."

"Thank you. I will always remember it." She smiled gratefully and hugged the older Priestess. She always thought High Priestess as her own mother. Truth be told, High Priestess had brought her into the temple and raised her since then.

She stroked the young Priestess' hair. "You're welcome dear. Now go before you late."

Jeong Hyang pulled away and nodded her head before heading inside.

She watched the young Priestess walked inside. She trusts Jeong Hyang more than anyone. She raised her as her own daughter. Jeong Hyang was a bright child and has a pure heart, even now. She always wonders why the parents leave the bright child alone in the middle of forest's road. Sighing at her adopted daughter's fate, she walked toward gate.

* * *

Yun Bok arrived at temple before dusk. They have to return to Palace after dusk or they will arrive at midnight. Walk in dark road will take more time. However one of his soldier injured during their way to the temple. So he needs treatment for his wound. He told the High Priestess about the injury soldier and she told him to bring the soldier inside. A young Priestess, he never saw her before, will guide them to food storage. After gave instruction to his soldiers to follow the Priestess he and the injury soldier followed High Priestess. High Priestess took them to a room, looks like an office. She then called another two Priestesses to help her. She told him to wait outside while they treat his wound.

Thought that it will take time he decided to look around. This is the first time he entered the temple after all. He walked to another corridor on his right. There are some rooms besides the office room but the door was close so he couldn't see inside. At the end of corridor he turned to his left. There are some pictures on the wall. All was woman picture. '_High Priestesses_' he thought. There is a door at the end and the door was left open. Curiosity took the best of him and he walked toward the door. It was a garden outside. There is an altar at the back of the garden. Many candles were put on the altar. The light of the full moon between leaves shone through the garden. '_Beautiful_'. He was amazed by the sight until a voice startled him.

"What are you doing here? This is a sacred place."

Turned around, he saw the beautiful Priestess, Jeong Hyang. The moon's pale light makes an shinning effect on her. Astonished with her beauty he forgot the question.

She was surprised to see the Guardian. She thought they have left. But looked at him she was glad that she could meet him. This is the first time she could look at him closer. He is handsome, but not like any other man. She held her breath for moment before cleared her throat.

Realized being caught he panicked. "I, uh, I just…looked…around. The door…was open, so I…" He turned his gaze and looked at anything but her.

"Entered the garden." She finished his sentence.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to sneak around. I shouldn't come here." He said, embarrassed. He could tell his cheeks blush.

"Yes you shouldn't. No man is allowed to enter this garden." Looking as his cheek turned red, she couldn't help but teased him. Eun Ae was right, he looks cute when he is blushing. '_What I'm thinking. I'm teasing a man. Teasing. A_. Man.' Didn't she tell Eun Ae the other day to not tease people. '_Something is wrong with me._' Shook her head slightly, she looked at him.

"I apologize. I will leave." Embarrassing he turned around and walked not aware the directions he is heading to.

"The door is this way." It took her everything to not smile.

He turned around passing the Priestess. '_How embarrassing_.' He wants to get out immediately. However he couldn't since High Priestess was standing at the doorway.

"Lord Seo, I was looking for you. The soldier was fine. He's waiting outside. What are you doing here? Jeong Hyang?" High Priestess looked at the Guardian, then at Jeong Hyang and then back to the Guardian again.

"My apology High Priestess. I was just curious. I didn't know that this place is sacred, no man is allowed here. Please forgive me." He said lowering his head. He will do whatever the punishment.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him confused. "This is meditation garden. Of course man can enter this garden. This garden is for anyone who wants to meditate." She chuckled at his mistake. "No need to apology Lord Seo. Anyway, thank you for the food. It really helps us. Thank you. And please tell my gratitude to Her Highness." She nodded her head to him before leaving.

He turned around at the Priestess. He lifted an eyebrow crossing his arms.

'_Uh oh_.' She looked aside and tried to pass him, however he blocked the doorway.

"No, you are not teasing me and just go away." He narrowed his eyes at her while stepping forward.

Stepping back she lifted her head. She is a Priestess. "Even if you can enter this garden, it doesn't mean you can have a _tour_ here."

"I told you it was an accident. Besides, this garden is beautiful. After all people appreciate beautiful thing." He took one step forward.

She took a step back, however before she could reply she stumbled over a stone. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground. However, she felt hands on her back and waist. She opened her eyes and saw brown eyes. Those brown eyes are staring at her. It feels like his eyes could penetrate into her soul. His warmth breath tickled her skin.

He saw as the Priestess stumbling on her feet. Automatically he caught her before she land on the ground. As the result their face was inch apart. He could feel her breath on his skin. He watched as she opened her eyes slowly. He couldn't breathe. He has never been close like this with anyone, let alone woman.

For a while they just stared at each other. She then broke their moment. "Get off me." Struggling she pushed him away. "What are you thinking you're doing? I am a Priestess."

Stumbled on his feet he looked at her dumbfounded. He pushed his body off the ground and glared back at her. "So what if you're a Priestess? I just help you so you won't fall down."

"Still, still you can't…" She couldn't finish her sentence. He was right. He has saved her. Instead of thanking him, she shouted at him. She has no intention to shout at him, but her first reaction was pull away. She is a Priestess. She can't have contact with man.

"Still what? Listen lady, I just want to save you. Nothing else. " He looked at the beautiful Priestess before turned around. He stopped at the doorway and said over his shoulder. "You're welcome by the way."

She watched as he left. '_What have I done? He saved me and I just shout at him._' She looked up at the full moon and sighed. '_I owe him an apology_.'

* * *

Yun Bok climbed up his horse and took his soldiers back to Palace. He was angry with the Priestess. He felt insult. However, as much as he was mad at her, he couldn't let her face, her sweet scent out of his mind. '_I hate woman_.'

At the Palace Young Bok was waiting for him at his chamber. Young Bok grinned when he entered the room.

"How's your trip?" He watched as Yun Bok took a chair and sat down. "Not good?"

"Yes," He turned to face Young Bok. "No."

"Which?"

"Yes it was good. And no, not really."

"Okay you need drink." He reached his bag he had put on the floor. "Tada!" He took out a bottle of sake.

"Really? Sake? I am a Guardian. What will everyone think if they saw me get drunk?"

"First of all, you are out of your duty." When Yun Bok was about to argue he continued. "Okay you protect the Princess twenty-four hours, seven days. But you had a trip, royal trip. Princess Hye Su will forgive you. Second of all, we didn't have time to see each other lately." Yun Bok smiled at his reason. "Third of all, it seems you need a drink. Just a drink. Don't worry I'll watch you." He then took cups from kitchen and poured them drink. "To our Kingdom, to our family, and to our healthy."

Laughing at his brother he raised his cup and drank the liquid. "So how's your trip?" He asked Young Bok.

"Nothing fun." They chuckled. "So tell me what's wrong? You know I can tell from your face that something was bothering you."

"It just…you remember the Priestess, besides High Priestess, at my ceremony?"

Young Bok nodded his head. "So I met her two times, no three. Today I met her at temple. We talked for the first time." He looked at his cup smiling. "Her voice was beautiful as her."

Young Bok listened attentively as his brother told the story. Yun Bok poured the second cup and drank all of it.

"But then we argued. I saved her, you know, but she pushed me away. No thank you. What a Priestess." He poured another cup.

He looked at his grumbling brother in front of him. This is the first time he saw him was frustrated over someone.

"I thought she was a good person…you know, beautiful heart like her beauty..." He said after finished his ninth cup. Or is it ten? He couldn't count it anymore. He felt the alcohol slowly clouded his mind. He is getting drunk now. Young Bok took the bottle from him when he was about to pour the next cup.

"Okay brother. It's enough for today. You have your duty tomorrow, remember?" He helped Yun Bok stood to his feet and took him to his bedroom. "Father will kill me if he knows I let you drink." He put Yun Bok's sword on the table beside his bed. Then he helped Yun Bok remove his uniform leaving him in his house wardrobe. Looking at his sleeping brother he let out a sigh but then chuckled. "You better realize it soon brother." He took the last glance before leaving the room.

* * *

Hope you like their first meeting :)

Thanks for reading, see you again.


	5. Flower and Butterfly

**Hi there, thank you for still coming. Thank you for the reviews, glad you like the story :)**

**So another one for you, hope you'll like this one. Again, I don't own POTW and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 5 Flower and Butterfly

Yun Bok woke up with a headache. He put his head on his hands and let out a groan. '_How many cups I had last night? I'll kill him for this._' Leaning against the table beside his bed he tried to stand up. He found his breakfast on kitchen table. After ate his breakfast he washed his face and changed to his uniforms.

Today he will attend council meeting. Passing the royal garden he looked at soldiers and servants busy with their morning duty. He walked into meeting room but no one was there. It seems he was the first one. He was about to leave to Princess Hye Su's chamber when he spotted the Princess sitting on a chair at the backside of the building. Her maids stood beside her. He then walked toward them.

"Good morning Princess."

Princess Hye Su turned her head and smiled when she saw him. "Good morning Seo." She then continued staring at the garden before her. "It was a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

He turned his gaze to the garden. Red and white of lotus flowers were blooming beautifully. "Yes, it's beautiful." He replied but shook his head slightly, he still has the headache.

"Too much drink?" She turned her head and asked him. She noticed his slightly red eyes.

"What? I…how…?" He cleared his throat looking down. '_How did she know_?' Her laughter brought him back from his thought. He felt his ears getting warm.

"What, how did I know?" She held her grin as she saw he looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I met your friend, what is his name," She tried to remember the soldier's name. "Ah, Kim Young Bok, yes his name is Kim Young Bok. I met him last night and he told me."

'_Traitor!_' First, he let him get drunk and then he told Princess. He will kill Young Bok.

"Don't get mad at him. It's me who asked. And you know what will get you if you lie to Princess." She pressed her lips together as she saw Seo nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you when you arrived last night. I had meeting with my teacher."

"No, I should wait for Princess' return. Please forgive me," He bowed toward Princess Hye Su. "And for my irresponsibility."

"I forgive you this time. You can have your free time if you need it, as long as it won't affect your duty."

"I promise to do my duty with responsibility."

"Okay then, let's go inside. It seems the court members have arrived." She stood up before turned to her maids. "You can wait here." Then she turned around to walk inside the building. Seo followed behind her.

He stood behind Princess Hye Su during the meeting. His Majesty was sitting at the head of the table. Kim Hong Do and his father were sitting on His Majesty's right. The other court members were sitting around the table. They were discussing about the army, crop, tax and the current issues.

"Did you send the food to villages?" Kin In Su asked the general commander.

"Yes Your Majesty, I had ordered my soldiers to send the food to nine villages. They can survive until next harvest."

"Good." His Majesty nodded his head and turned to the court members after glanced at Jang Byuk Soo. "I hope there will be no misunderstanding again. If you want to make any change on law, remember to bring it in court meeting."

"My apology Your Majesty, I promise it will not happen again." Lord Jang Byuk Soo stood up and bowed toward His Majesty.

"I'll forgive you this time, but if this happens again next time an apology isn't enough."

"Thank you Your Majesty, I promise it will not happen again." Lord Jang Byuk Soo replied. Under the table he clenched his fists. No one saw this except Lord Ji Woon who sat beside him.

* * *

Jeong Hyang and Eun Ae are cleaning up praying room. Today was their turn to clean the room. Jeong Hyang put back the Hymn books to its place while Eun Ae was replacing old candles with the new one.

Put the book down on the table, she let out a small sigh. Her mind was occupied by someone else lately. Her last meeting with the Guardian left her wondering what had happened with her. She had teased the Guardian, shouted at him, feeling guilty toward him, not to mention she would blush every time she remembered their last encounter. Many feelings filled her heart. She never felt something like this before. She feels butterflies stir in her stomach when she thought about him. That night her heart beat fast when he held her. Not just at the garden, every times they meet actually. Whatever it is she should forget it and focus on her duty as a Priestess. She felt Eun Ae's glance toward her. "What?"

"Nothing." Eun Ae turned her gaze back to her job.

"I know that look. Come on spill it out." She turned her head and smiled at her young sister but her smiled died when a thought crossed her head. "Don't tell me you lost another grail? Eun Ae, last time you lost it High Priestess punished us meditated a whole day, remember?"

"No! I didn't lose grail or anything. Well I ate cookie during pray..." Her eyes widened at her confession and covered her mouth with her palms but her sister had heard it already.

"You eating during pray?" She asked, disbelieved. "You know you are not allowed to eat or drink during pray. High Priestess will punish you, and me too."

"It's not my fault." Pouting she put the candle down and walked toward her sister and sat down beside her. "Priestess Min asked my help to taste her new recipe, but High Priestess called me right after I put the cookie inside my mouth. Please don't tell High Priestess, sister please?"

"Okay but promise me you won't do it again or I won't cover you." Eun Ae nodded her head. "So what is it about?"

"I'm just wondering…" She hesitated before continuing. "What do sister think about him?"

She knitted her brows. "Him?"

"The Guardian."

"Why did you ask me? I don't know." She said and looked down at the books.

"Come on sister," She moved closer to her sister. "He is handsome, isn't he?"

"Well, he's not that bad." She said nonchalantly and chuckled when Eun Ae narrowed her eyes. "Okay, he's handsome, happy?"

"I wonder if he has girlfriend already?"

"Maybe," She shrugged. '_Did he_?'

"Sister think Her Highness?"

Knitting her brows she turned her gaze to Eun Ae. "What do you mean?"

Eun Ae let out a sigh before explaining. "His. Girlfriend. We're talking about whether he has girlfriend or no. He's Her Highness' Guardian after all." She saw as her sister looked aside and then dropped her gaze down.

"I don't know," She took the last book. "Maybe."

"Maybe, I don't know." She repeated her sister's words.

She let out a chuckle before replying. "We're inside praying room and talking about man, High Priestess will punish us if she knows."

"Fine." She sighed and stood up walking back toward her forgotten candles.

She stared at the books in front of her and shook her head slightly. It wasn't her business if he has girlfriend or no. Not her business.

* * *

"So you like painting?" She turned toward Seo and asked him after the teacher left the room.

Today Princess Hye Su has three lessons and as Princess' Guardian he also attends the lesson, although he just stood behind the room all the time. "Yes Princess." Yun Bok answered the question shyly. He never told anyone about his hobby. Besides Young Bok of course. He knew anything about him, sometimes he wonders if Young Bok was spying on him.

"So the soldier, the Guardian here loves painting?" She lifted an eyebrow teasing him.

"Hey." He said and looked down blushing.

"Sorry. It's just…unexpected." Her smile turned to a small laugh, he was cute when he's blushing.

"I know, Princess was the second person who said that."

"Let me guess, the first one was Young Bok?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"It seems you two are close."

"Sometimes I wondered if he was my best friend or my wife." He added and chuckled as she laughed. When the mentioned person entered the room, they pressed their lips together to hold their laughter.

"What? I have rice on my face." Young Bok looked at the two and wiped his face with his hand, only to make them laugh.

However, his laughter died when he saw the next teacher entering the room. It was Jeong Hyang who will teach the last lesson. She didn't notice his presence yet. She brought something big covered with brown clothe with her. She stood beside the table in front of the room and bowed toward Princess Hye Su still didn't look at them. Princess Hye Su bowed her head slightly.

He watched the Priestess carefully put the big thing on the table. It was a gayageum. Music. So the last lesson was music, he finally realized it. He turned his gaze as a maid entered the room bringing another gayageum for Her Highness. The maid laid the gayageum on the table before Her Highness and bowed before leaving.

Jeong Hyang checked on the strings. Once a week she will teach gayageum to Her Highness. It started three months ago. Although she was surprised when High Priestess told her about the lesson but took the offer immediately. She loves music, especially gayageum. After made sure the strings are fine she lifted her head. She was about to say something to begin the lesson when her eyes caught two figures at the back of room.

She held her breath when she realized that it was a soldier, but it wasn't the soldier that surprised her but the man who stood beside him. It was him. Somehow he looked surprise too. They shared a glance for moment before he looked away. When he looked away suddenly she felt sad at the lost. Sad? Why did even she feel sad? She then remembered their last meeting. Maybe he was still angry at her, she thought. Taking a breath she turned her gaze to Her Highness and began the lesson.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Staring at those beautiful eyes again he couldn't help but admitted that he was happy to see her, a little. Just a little. But he knew that he can't, so slapped his head mentally he looked away. If he looked back he could see sad eyes staring back at him, but he didn't.

He turned his gaze when he heard the Priestess, now music teacher's voice. He saw Jeong Hyang raised a hand near her chin while the other was on the gayageum before her. The next second was fast. Her fingers were moving back and forth beautifully over the strings like butterflies flew over flowers. He lifted her head a little so he could see more clearly. Her body moved back and forth as she played fast tune. She then lifted her gaze and their eyes meet for moment before she turned her gaze back to the gayageum. The music then turned to slow and soft tune.

He never heard someone play music like this before. He felt joy but at the same time sad. Hearing her music he felt something rising inside him. It feels like her music just brought back his lost soul. He couldn't describe it but he didn't have to since his heart just melted to her music. As he lost in her music he didn't realize tears on his eyes. His eyes never left the Priestess, apparently a gayageum player now. When she released the last string to end her performance once again their eyes met. For a moment it feels like her eyes could see through him and he was lost in those eyes of her. Claps from Young Bok and Princess Hye Su broke their moment. He turned his head aside wiping the unshed tear before turned to his heels. He told Young Bok that he will wait outside.

Jeong Hyang finished her favorite song, Dong Chon Nion Lo Han Jang. She looked up and their eyes met again. '_Was it tear_? _Did he cry a tear to my song_?' Never before someone could read behind her tune, understand her song until now. She couldn't help but wonders why he cried. She gave him a small smile but it died when she heard claps. She looked back at him as he walked toward door. However, at doorway he turned around to look at her and offered a small smile. She felt those warm feeling and butterfly again. After he left she turned her gaze to the stunning Princess and explained about the tune.

Outside the room he took a sharp breath. What was that? Correct, what was happening to him? Just hearing to her music he was like entering another world. The world only he and her exist. He looked up at the ceiling. Why did he feel sad? Feel something buried inside him revealed itself? Young Bok's presence brought him back from his thought. Offering a small smile he stepped aside to give him space to stand beside him.

"So, that's her?"

"Yeah. Has the lesson finished?" He looked over his shoulder trying to change the subject, but of course Young Bok didn't let it go.

"She's beautiful." He stated.

"What? Yes, she is." He said nonchalantly, or he tried to.

"I see." Young Bok said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"See? See what?" He looked at him brows up. He saw Young Bok's lips curled up slightly.

"Nothing." He said trying not to smile, but he couldn't. "Just…"

"Don't you dare…" He punched his upper arm.

He rubbed his arm turning to his brother. "I didn't say anything yet."

"Say something and I will kill you." He warned.

"Okay, fine, don't kill me." Young Bok raised his hands up.

"Who kill whom?"

Princess Hye Su appeared at the door startled them, Jeong Hyang followed behind. "Nothing." They replied simultaneously.

Princess Hye Su and Jeong Hyang looked curiously at the two men.

"It was just," He glanced at Young Bok when he felt a nudge on his back. "…just a joke. Yes, just a joke." He slapped Young Bok's back.

"Yes, that was a joke. We are kidding Her Highness." Young Bok answered after gave Young Bok a glare.

Yun Bok looked at Jeong Hyang and found she was looking at him and biting her lips trying to not smile or laugh. Feeling embarrassed he looked aside.

"I hope you did." She looked at the two and decided to buy it. "Anyway I want you to escort Jeong Hyang back to temple. It's near dusk and dangerous to have trip alone."

"It's alright Her Highness. I can go back by myself." Jeong Hyang said and bowed to Princess Hye Su.

"No, I insisted my man escort you back to temple."

Hearing Princess Hye Su addressed the Guardian as her 'man' she feels something, but she pushed it away. He works for the Princess after all. "Thank you Her Highness." She bowed once again.

"It was me to thank you. I enjoyed the lesson very much. I can't wait to play the song again." She reached the Priestess' arm before turned to Seo and Kim Young Bok. "I trust both of you to escort Jeong Hyang back to temple safely."

"Yes Her Highness." They replied at once and bowed.

"We shall go now before dusk comes." Yun Bok said to Jeong Hyang and she nodded back.

They were riding in silence. Jeong Hyang was on her horse between them but some feet behind. He could feel Young Bok's glance but ignored it. He kept his gaze at the road in front of him. After a while he sighed and turned his head lifting an eyebrow. '_What?_'

Young Bok nodded his head slightly toward the Priestess and cleared his throat. '_Say something._'

Yun Bok shook his head slightly. '_No._'

'_Yes._'

'_No._'

'_Yes!_' Young Bok narrowed his eyes to make the point.

"I am sorry." Jeong Hyang full aware of their silence conversation broke the silence.

"No!" He said loudly at Young Bok but then turned his head to look at Jeong Hyang surprised at the word. "What? I am sorry, what did you say?" He slowed down his horse so he was now beside her.

"I said I am sorry." She said once again looked at him. "I am sorry for shouting at you."

"Oh, it's okay." Taken back he replied.

"No, it isn't. I haven't apologized, I shouldn't shout in the first place." She dropped her gaze down, she hopes he won't mad at her anymore.

"Yes you shouldn't."

She looked back at him and was about to apologize but when she saw a smile on his face she realized that he just teasing her. "You,"

"What, you had teased me before. So now we are even." He lifted his brows smiling.

"Fine." She let out a chuckle and looked back at the road. "But I meant it."

"I know, I already have." '_And will do it again and again and again_', he thought but didn't say it.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "For forgiving me and for saving me back there."

"You're welcome." He smiled back. She looked more beautiful with the sunset rays. How come someone looks more beautiful under both moonlight and sunlight, he thought before turned his gaze to the road. His lips curled up when he heard his brother whistling while rode his horse in front of them.

* * *

They arrived at dusk. Climbed down his horse Yun Bok helped Jeong Hyang climb down her horse. Did she always ride alone to Palace? What a strong woman, he thought. Young Bok held his horse while waiting for them.

"Thank you." She said politely. She blushed slightly as they stood close to each other. Luckily it's near dark so he can't see her blushing.

Clearing his throat he stepped back aware of their closeness. "You're welcome. I, uh, I guess I should go." It seems he was nervous every time he was near her, he wonders why.

"Yes, it's getting dark. Thank you for the company." Still holding the rein she bowed toward the soldiers.

"It's okay." He replied.

"Yeah, anytime." Young Bok added from behind.

"Please be careful." She bowed once again toward the Guardian.

"I will, I mean we will. Yeah, we will. Thank you." He smiled awkwardly before turned around and walked toward Young Bok. He stopped when he heard someone shouted.

"Sister! Sister!" Eun Ae ran as fast as she could. She stopped in front of her sister panting. "Thank God…sister's…here."

"Eun Ae, what's wrong?" Jeong Hyang asked the young Priestess sister worriedly.

"It's time…the baby… born…" Still breathless Eun Ae tried to explain to her sister. She took a deep breath to calm down her breath.

"Was the baby born already?" She had heard that village chief's wife will have delivery soon.

"No, not yet. But the midwife felt sick suddenly so she can't help the delivery. It's about time the baby will be born. We have to help sister, or…or the baby…" She didn't want to think about it if something bad happens.

"Is there something wrong?" Yun Bok approached the Priestesses. He saw the panic on both Priestesses' face and decided to help.

"The village chief's wife will have delivery today, but apparently the midwife's get sick." Jeong Hyang explained to Yun Bok. They have to hurry.

"Okay let's go there." He gave a nod toward Young Bok and saw he nodded back. He went to his horse and climbed up before help Eun Ae to sit behind him. Both Jeong Hyang and Young Bok mounted their horse. They rode hurriedly to the village.

At the village some villagers were waiting outside of the chief's house. When they saw Jeong Hyang came they ran toward her pointing toward the house. "They're inside. Hurry."

Jeong Hyang turned around to the men. "I need help."

Without thinking Yun Bok replied. "Okay."

"Okay, let's go inside." Nodded her head, she took Eun Ae and walked inside.

"Wait, you know how to help delivery?" Young Bok asked his brother as they followed the Priestesses inside the house.

"What do you mean?" Confused he glanced at Young Bok.

"You know delivery…" Young Bok stopped when he saw the woman. Yun Bok stood beside him frozen. "…thing."

Inside the house, not a big house, a woman was lying on the bed. She was crying, looks in pain. She has a lot of sweat on her forehead. Beside her was the village chief. He was holding his wife hand and supported her. "Jeong Hyang, help her." He said when he saw Jeong Hyang entering the room.

Jeong Hyang pulled up her sleeves and sat in front of the lying woman. She checked under her skirt and turned to Eun Ae. "Bring me hot water and clothes." And then turned her gaze to the frozen men at doorway. "I need you to help Eun Ae bring the water and help me here." She looked back at the wife soothing her.

"I'll help bring the water." Young Bok said quickly and followed Eun Ae outside leaving the still frozen Yun Bok alone.

'_Traitor!_'

"What are you doing there, come and help me here." Jeong Hyang said.

"Wha…okay." Woke up from his state, Yun Bok walked toward the woman. "What should I do?" Honestly when he agreed to help Jeong Hyang he didn't even bother to think what he was about to do to help her. Just looking her panicked he wills to do whatever to help her.

"Hold her, like he did." She gava a nod toward the chief holding his wife's shoulder and hand. "Don't let her fall asleep."

"Here's the water." Young Bok and Eun Ae were back with two basins full of hot water and clothes.

"Okay. Try to take a big breath and push." Jeong Hyang instructed after washed her hands. "Yes like that, harder. Good."

Panting the wife took another breath and pushed. "Good. Okay take another. You'll be okay." She checked for the baby head. "I see the head. Take a breath," She inhaled too. "Now push!" The wife did as she was told and let out a cry.

Yun Bok tried to focus on his duty. He held the woman's hand cheering her. Young Bok stood behind Eun Ae closing his eyes.

"The head is out!" Jeong Hyang looked up at the woman. "You're doing well. Give one more push. Ready? Now!"

Everyone in the room held their breath. The wife gave a strong push between her cry and then the room echoed with baby cries. "Give me the water." She cut the placenta and cleaned the new-born baby, wrapped him with clean clothes. She held the crying baby in her arms before moved to the new mother side. "It's a boy."

The wife kissed and embraced her baby. She let out happy tears and looked up at her husband. The village chief looked at his tiny son and soon he cried a tear. "Thank you Jeong Hyang. Thank you." The couple said their gratitude.

She gave a small nod smiling. "He's a healthy boy." She looked at the new family.

"Thank you." The chief bowed toward Jeong Hyang.

Yun Bok, Young Bok and the chief were waiting outside while Jeong Hyang helped by Eun Ae cleaned the wife. All villagers were happy to hear that the baby was born. A healthy boy. Yun Bok glanced at the room. He was still overwhelming with the delivery. Never that he thought he would help a delivery. He now knew how pained her mother when gave him birth. He has to thank her mother when he meets her again. He also never thought Jeong Hyang could help delivery. She was calm and seems know what to do. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered Jeong Hyang holding the baby in her arms. She looks beautiful. '_Oh Gods, everything I see about her was beautiful. You better stop it now Seo Yun Bok._' He shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Young Bok who stood beside his brother noticed he shook his head.

"Nothing. Just wow." He couldn't help but laugh at their experience.

"Yeah I know, that looks painful. I'm glad I'm not a woman."

Yun Bok turned his head, disbelieved. "Really, it's that all you got from that?"

"I was kidding." Young Bok prepared for a punch but when he saw Yun Bok didn't try to punch him he added. "I think a woman is very strong. I can't do it if it was me. You know that you might die but still do it. I think I will respect every woman from now on."

"Yeah, me too." Yun Bok added.

"You were good back there you know."

"Really? Thanks. You too."

"So that means we'll make a good father then." They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jeong Hyang walked out the house and saw the men were laughing.

Yun Bok turned at the Priestess. She looked happy but he can tell she was exhausted.

"I said that this Guardian will make a good father someday." Young Bok said and patted Yun Bok's shoulder.

"Hey, of course I will." Yun Bok pouted and was embarrassed when he heard giggles.

Jeong Hyang giggled at their banter. "I thought you will too." She said to the Guardian who looks more embarrassed yet smile nevertheless. "I want to say thank you for your help, thank you."

"No need to thank us. We will help you anyway. Right brother?"

"Yeah, no need to thank us." Yun Bok said agreeing his brother. He was about to add but the village chief approached them and told them to have dinner with them. Honestly he wanted to go back to Palace but has no heart to break their happiness. So they accepted the dinner with the villager. Not to mention Young Bok was grumbling about starving.

Unfortunately when they were about to leave, it starts to rain and it soon becomes heavy. Looks like it was impossible to ride in heavy rain, let alone in the night, so they accepted the villager hospitality and stayed for the night. They stayed at the chief's sister house which is empty because the sister and her husband were traveling to another village and won't back till next week. He and Young Bok were staying at the front room, while Jeong Hyang and Eun Ae have the back room.

Take off his uniforms he looked around. Not a big room but enough for both of them. He put his uniform beside his bed. Young Bok was already lying and looks like sleep will take him soon. He laid his body on the bed trying to sleep. They have to leave early in the morning because Princess Hye Su will be worried if they haven't returned yet. He tried to sleep but the new surroundings and the storms make it hard for him. Deciding to have some fresh air he left the room.

It was dark outside so he lighted a candle and brought it with him to the back veranda. Put down the candle he sat on the floor watching the rain fell heavily. He regretted for forgeting to bring his blanket with him. It's chilly out here, but he likes the fresh air nonetheless.

"Can't sleep?"

A voice startled him. He turned around to see Jeong Hyang stood behind him. A blanket covered her upper body. She smiled at him. "Yeah, you too?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and sat down beside him. "I can't sleep in new room." She said honestly.

He chuckled before replying. "It seems we have a common." Jeong Hyang looked at him and chuckled. After that they sat in silence. But both feel comfortable with it. After a while he broke the comfortable silence. "You were doing great earlier."

"I had helped deliver before. Not really match the midwife though." She said without looking at him. "Sometimes the villager will ask our help, they thought a Priestess was like a doctor." She let out a small chuckle.

He let out a chuckle before asking. "How long have you been a Priestess? If I can ask, I mean I don't mean to be rude or.."

"It's okay." She turned at him and smiled. "I was three when I entered the temple. High Priestess brought me and since that I served the temple as Priestess."

"You meant you are not born there? You lived with your parents before?" Jeong Hyang looked surprised at the question but hide it quickly. He noticed it though. "I am sorry. You don't have to answer it." He slapped his head mentally.

"It's alright." She inhaled before answering the question. "I don't really remember my parents. All I know was High Priestess found me crying at the road in the middle of forest. I didn't remember anything else."

He looked at Jeong Hyang. "I am sorry, I shouldn't ask." He felt sorry for her. What happened to her? Why she was left in the middle of the forest alone? Where are her parents?

"It's alright." She never told this to anyone. To tell the truth, she wants to forget her past and live her life now. So she buried all her past and never brought it until now. She wonders why she told the story to him, as if they have known each other for long time so she could trust him. It just she somehow feels safe with him.

"Thank you for trust me." He offered a smile. At moment he wants to pull her in his arms. To make her feel safe, to tell her that he wills to protect her. At the last thought he shivered a little, he couldn't decide whether it comes from the chilly air or the thought. Maybe both.

She noticed he's shivering. She moved closer to him and put the blanket around them. Another time she will think it was inappropriate, but she pushed the thought away. She looked at the yard trying to not blush but failed.

Surprised at the gesture he didn't dare to turn his face. "Thank you." He said abruptly and cleared his throat. He felt hot creeps up his face, but other than that he felt comfortable. He never felt comfortable around woman before, beside his mother. He likes Jeong Hyang's scent. Ever since their incident at the temple.

She tried to calm her pounding heart down. First, she told him her secret and now her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She has feeling for him. She couldn't deny it anymore. She likes him. The thought should freak her out but for now, oddly, she just wants to be near him.

"Why did you become a Guardian?"

"Because I was born in Guardian family?" He tried to ease the situation. It works as he heard Jeong Hyang giggled. He likes to hear her giggle.

"I meant why, you can choose different, or you can't?"

"Well I can't tell that. But yes I chose to be a Guardian." He paused for a moment before continued. "This is my destiny so I won't run."

"You like to become a soldier then?"

"Yup, it's in my blood. I has thought that I was born as a soldier." Somehow he feels free to tell her everything about his life.

"Really?" She teased and giggled as he nudged her side.

At moment he swore to any Gods that he will do anything just to hear those giggles. It's very cute and attractive.

"But tell me though, what will you do if you aren't a soldier."

"Painter." He said without second thought.

"Painter?" She repeated the answer, disbelieved, before let out a laugh.

"What, is it wrong to be a painter?"

"No. I am sorry, I meant of course you can." She held her laugh before adding. "It just, you know, you're a soldier, painter?" She can't hold her laughter anymore.

"Hey, that's rude." He turned to face her and tickled her ribs.

She turned around trying to grab his hand. "Sorry, I am sorry." She said between her laughter, but he didn't stop.

He tried the other side with his other hands. Jeong Hyang tried to pushed his hands away and fell backward. Instinctively he reached to grab her arms and pulled her up. Their face was inches apart again. He stared at those deep brown eyes, deep that he could feel himself was pulled inside. He could feel her breath tingled on his skin. Suddenly realized their position he released her arms. "I am sorry."

She let out the breath she's been holding. Pulled the blanket back over her shoulder, she turned her gaze to the yard. It seemed the rain has stopped. When did it happen? "So, what kind of painting do you like?" She tried to ease the awkwardness and her, again, pounding heart.

"I like beautiful thing, like view, like y…" He stopped abruptly realizing his mistake. "Flowers, yeah, like beautiful flowers." He was relieved that Jeong Hyang didn't notice it.

"You like flowers?"

"Yes, I like beautiful flowers."

"Be careful, beautiful flowers also have thorn. The more beautiful it is the more it has." She looked at him and smiled.

There was glint in her eyes. '_Like you_', he thought but didn't say it. "Well the butterfly seems don't care about the thorn anyway." He returned the smile.

She let out a giggle looking at him before turned her gaze to the dark yard. They chatted about their hobby, life, Young Bok and other things until midnight but neither want to leave.

* * *

I decided to put some things from the drama but not completely follow it, since this is AU :D

Anyway, thank you for reading. Hope can see you again :)


	6. Love and Hate

**I'm sorry it takes a while until I could give you an update. But thank you for still coming. Hope you'll like this one.**

**I don't own POTW and its characters.**

* * *

Ch. 6 Love and Hate

Jeong Hyang was awakened by noises from outside. She opened her eyes and looked around her. Eun Ae was up already, her mattress was folded neatly beside her. She never woke up after Eun Ae before. Perhaps because of her late talk with the Guardian. She dressed up and folded her mattress. Outside Eun Ae was preparing breakfast the villager brought for them.

"Good morning sister."

"Morning, you had your breakfast?" She took a chair and sat down beside Eun Ae.

"No, I was waiting for sister. Here." She passed rice ball to her sister.

"Thank you." She took the rice ball and took a small bite. "Where's the soldiers? I didn't see them."

"They had left already. I am sorry I didn't wake sister." Eun Ae said while eating her rice ball.

"It's alright." Deep down she regretted couldn't meet the Guardian before they leave.

"But the Guardian left something for sister." She pulled out a folded paper from her dress handing it to her sister.

"For me?" Jeong Hyang took the paper and unfolded it.

"I will see the horse." Eun Ae cleaned the table before went outside leaving her sister alone to read whatever was written in the letter.

Jeong Hyang stared at the paper in her hands. Her lips curled up. It was a painting of her. She was playing gayageum. '_The Princess' lesson_', she thought. '_This is beautiful_'. There is something written on the bottom of paper. '_Music speaks what cannot be expressed , soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul_'.

She was right. He could see beyond her music. He understood it without any word been said. For a soldier he has an artist heart.

* * *

Yun Bok looked over his shoulder at the carriage behind him. The King will do praying ritual for honoring ancestors for three nights from tonight. And as the future queen Princess Hye Su will also attend the ceremony. Hence, the Royal convoy was heading the mountain where the ceremony will be held. He looked back at the carriages in front of him where King In Su was on. His father and his mentor Kim Hong Do were riding of each sides of King's carriage. Young Bok also joined with his soldiers.

Around noon they finally arrived at the top of the mountain. He watched as the soldiers pitched up tents for His Majesty and Princess Hye Su. He turned his gaze and saw the Priestesses were also setting up their tents. High Priestess was giving command to the young Priestesses. He looked for Jeong Hyang but didn't find her. She must have come too. After that day at the village he didn't meet her. He wondered if she likes the painting. Smiling a little he left his spot heading toward Princess Hye Su's tent.

"So, what we're going to do now?" She asked Seo while looking at the maids preparing her tent.

"Since we are in the top of mountain I think walk around is out of option."

She turned to him. "Let us go then. I miss this place a little." As he turned to her in confuse she held back a grin.

"Forgive me Princess, but I don't think it's…" Before he could finish his sentence Princess Hye Su grabbed his arm pulling him with her. He sighed and followed the happily giggling Princess.

"Where are we going?" He looked at the trees around them. He glanced toward the Princess and saw she was smiling a little. "Princess, I think…" He stopped as Princess Hye Su stopped turning at him, hands in waist.

"You think too much." She put a hand up when Seo tried to say something. "Let me. 'Princess, walking inside the forest is dangerous, there are many beasts and dreadful creatures here.'"

He shook his head slightly and chuckled as the Princess did mimic the way he talks.

"Isn't that you want to say right now, great Guardian?" She leaned over a little looking at him.

He lifted an eyebrow at the Princess sighing in defeat. "Fine. Let's take a walk in this lovely forest."

She cheered up turning around. She heard he let out a chuckle walking beside her. "You know there's a beautiful place here."

"I wonder what kind of place it is." He chopped branches with his sword to making wide place to go through.

"You will see it yourself."

He stopped as they reached a wide space. "A spring?"

"Hot spring, yes." She stood beside him. She misses the sulfur smell of its. "You don't think we never take bath for days, do you?"

"Actually, yes." Princess Hye Su let out a giggle. "This, is surely beautiful place." He looked over the white steam rising from the pools around them. It reminds him when he joined the war, everyone would be greatly happy to found hot spring.

"I think I want to take bath."

Princess Hye Su broke his thought. "Now?" She then turned to him laughing.

"Of course not now." She chuckled but then blush a little. "I mean tonight, before the ceremony."

"Of course." He said quickly and cleared his throat in embarrass. "Well, let us go back."

At dusk they went to the hot spring. While Princess Hye Su and her maids entering the spring he, Young Bok and some of his trusty soldiers guarded them. He would make sure now and then nobody looks back, even a glance, toward the pool. They met King's soldier when they heading back toward camp for the King will also enter the hot spring. Princess Hye Su had told him the reason they choose this mountain for it has the hot spring since they need to wash their body before hold the ritual. It is a part of the ritual.

The ritual started with high Priestess' sing at midnight when the soon-full moon was right on their head. Then King In Su, in the front line behind High Priestess, and Princess Hye Su, who stood beside him, kneeled and bowed toward the sea following the song. Finally he saw Jeong Hyang. She was standing next to High Priestess. The ritual continued until the moon disappeared and the sun set up on the sky. He didn't sleep all night and so did everyone.

The next day, he kept watch as Princess Hye Su entered the spring. He let out a yawn and shook his head slightly. He was grateful he had taken a nap for a while, well Princess insisted he did. Still the sleepiness won't let him keep his eyes wide open.

"Sleepy?"

"A little." He replied to Young Bok.

"Me too." Young Bok yawned rubbing his eyes. "After we get back to Palace I'll sleep all day."

He chuckled looking around them at the soldiers. He turned his gaze when Young Bok gave him a nudge on his arm.

"You think we can enter the spring too?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Because seriously I need bath." He sniffed his uniform and crinkled his nose. He turned to Yun Bok who smiling at him. "You too."

"Me? No." Young Bok leaned over sniffing his uniform.

"Euw, you smell."

"Hey," He pushed Young Bok's shoulder but then crinkled his nose after took a sniff over his own uniform. "I guess me too."

Young Bok let out a laugh. "Why don't ask Her Highness?" He added when Yun Bok knitted his brows. "Maybe she will allow you, and me, to enter the spring."

"Why me?"

"Well, you know, you're her favorite." He shrugged his shoulders a little.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come on brother, seriously?" He turned to the oblivious Yun Bok. "Everyone in the Palace know she likes you," He stopped as Yun Bok punched his shoulder. "Aw, okay, maybe not that kind of _like_, but everyone could see she takes a like on you."

Yun Bok stared at him as he crossed his arms making a point. "Of course she does, I'm her Guardian." Young Bok shook his head before looking aside.

"You're lucky."

"Hold on," He turned to Young Bok lifting his brows smirking. "Why did I sense a jealousy there?"

"Me? Jealous? No way." He denied.

"Ha! You're jealous." He punched Young Bok's arm lightly grinning. He could tell his brother was blushing a little. "I know it!"

"Shut up. I'm not jealous okay. Can you stop laughing?" He got embarrassed as the soldiers turned to them.

"Sorry," He pressed his lips together to hold back his laugh. He was about to add when there was a scream. He quickly ran through the thick branches but turned around at Young Bok and the other soldier. "Wait here."

"No, we're going with you."

"No, you can't." He gave a nod toward the spring with his head quickly. Luckily Young Bok understands what he meant.

Young Bok nodded before turning around to the soldiers behind him. "We're waiting here," He then said to Yun Bok. "Just scream if you need help."

He nodded and ran passing through the branches. As soon as he reached the open space he turned his gaze immediately for there were women inside the pools. He looked aside putting a hand up to cover his view. "Her Highness, is everything okay?" It was a servant who answered him.

"Her Highness has sprained her ankle. You can turn around Guardian."

He took a peep and after saw they was dressed up he looked for Princess. He quickly ran toward the squatting Princess. "Is it hurt?"

"A little. I'm sorry for screaming. I just slipped and sprained my ankle."

"Permit me Her Highness." He took her left ankle but released it when she hissed in pain. "I am sorry. It doesn't look bad but I am afraid Her Highness shall not walk." Princess Hye Su looked disappointed a little. "We shall go back to the camp." He then turned around.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he kneeled in front of her.

He said over his shoulder. "I will carry Her Highness to the camp."

She blushed a little as he took her hands around his shoulders and raised up with her on his back.

"Is Her Highness alright?"

"Yes." She cleared her throat blushing, his face was close to her that she didn't dare to breathe. He then smiled before starting to walk. They met the other soldier and heading back to the camp.

"Is it still hurt?"

"No. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Not in the least. Hold on tight." He shifted her up a little as they climbed up the small slope.

She tightened her grip and let out a breath. She couldn't help but staring at his face. His face was smooth not like the other man. He was a little shorter but undoubtedly strong. Looking at him she felt her heart fluttered inside her chest. Unconsciously she laid her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He added when Princess leaned off. "It's alright. We'll soon reach the camp."

"Thank you." She really wishes they won't reach the camp and just walk like this. Leaning her chin on his shoulder a smile bloomed on her face.

He was surprised when they met Jeong Hyang and the other Priestesses. They must have been heading the spring. Jeong Hyang glanced at him before bowed toward Princess Hye Su.

"Your Highness."

"Jeong Hyang," She nodded a little. "Forgive me I can't greet properly, I have sprained-ankle."

"Is Your Highness alright? If Your Highness allow us we have herbs in our tent."

"Really? I would be grateful."

"I shall go back with Your Highness."

"No, you can have your time. I will wait at the camp."

"I shall come back quickly and bring the herbs."

"Thank you Jeong Hyang."

He was disappointed a little when Jeong Hyang gave a bow toward him without looking in the eye. He knitted his brows as Young Bok threw a mischievous smile toward him. Shaking his head he walked on.

* * *

An appreciate hum slipped out his mouth. He felt the hot water relaxed his muscles. He shut his eyes close enjoying his bath time. The water wasn't too hot and the silent night making it just perfect. Except his brother grumbles.

"Come on Yun Bok, hurry up."

"You're ruining my relaxation time." He retorted.

"You bath like woman you know. Hurry up, I can barely open my eyes now."

Sighing he said to Young Bok. "Okay, okay, I'm finished." The dark sky slowly turned to pale orange as the sun rises. The ritual must have finished now. Princess Hye Su allowed him to enter the hot spring before they take their journey back to Palace. He was about to get out the water when he heard Young Bok's voice and another voice. Female voice. He lowered his body and kept quite.

"Thank you sir. I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"No, no, don't apologize." He glanced over his shoulder before looking back at the Priestess. "What are you doing here? If I may ask."

"I thought to enter the spring before going back. I thought nobody's here." She said to the soldier.

"Oh, that's nice, I meant, we have the same thought."

"I shall go back to the camp."

"Yes sure." He clapped his hands stepping aside. "Please be careful." He gave a nod when she bowed passing him. After the Priestess went to the other side behind a big rock he let out a relieved sigh. He then remembered his brother. "She's gone."

Yun Bok let out a big breath. "She's gone?"

"Yeah, we should get going now."

He reached for the bundle on the rock unfolding it. He knitted his brows as he looked at the white dress. He was sure he left his uniform beside the rock, why did it change to a dress? "Where's my uniform?"

"What's wrong?" He turned around and saw Yun Bok popped his head over the rock that separating them looks in panic.

"My uniform."

"What's wrong with your uniform?" He asked in confuse.

"I left it here but now it turns to a dress!"

"Dress?" His eyes then widened as he realized it. "Her." He slapped his head and let out a cry rubbing his head.

"Who?"

"The Priestess, she dropped her bundle down and I…" He bit his lip looking back at Yun Bok.

"Don't tell me you mistakenly gave my bundle to the Priestess?" When he saw Young Bok's guilty smile he slapped his head. "You're kidding me! How do I suppose to go back now?"

"You can wear the dress."

"That's not funny!" He let out a groan.

"It's dark and I can't distinguish yours, I'm sorry. So what would we do know? You can't wear the dress, but you can't go back wear nothing either."

"Give me your robe."

"What?" Young Bok shook his head. "You mean I wear the dress? Oh no, there's no way I'll wear dress."

He let out another groan before answering. "You will go back to the camp and take back my clothes from the Priestess, and, give your robe to me so I can wear it while waiting for you. It's getting light I can't wait here wearing nothing. Besides, it's your fault I have no clothes."

"Fair enough, okay." He quickly untied his uniform and upper robe throwing it over the rock to Yun Bok, put his uniform back. He caught the bundle from Yun Bok. "I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere."

He saw Young Bok turned around and ran. He then got out the water throwing the robe on. He pulled his boots on grabbing his sword and leaving the pool. He decided to wait under the big tree behind the pool.

He leaned his sword against the tree and was about to sit down when something bumped into him. He let out a cry when his butts landed on the hard forest floor and surprised when something, or someone, fell over him.

"I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Jeong Hyang," They were sitting on the ground in awkward position with Jeong Hyang straddled him. However, it seems he couldn't move with those eyes staring at him and her breath tickled his skin.

She was surprised to see him. She should get off him but she found herself couldn't move. She could feel her heart increased its beating. "I…didn't…" She inhaled lightly trying to compose words.

The sun has finally risen and its ray through branches fell on her beautiful face. It took moment until he realized she was saying something. "You…alright?" Jeong Hyang nodded her head a little and dropped her gaze down. Suddenly he found it was hard to breathe. He gulped as he saw she unconsciously parted her lips.

She didn't know where it was coming from but at the moment, for the first time in her life, she felt something. Desire. Her heart drummed inside her chest as she stared at his lips. And without she realizing it she leaned a little toward him.

He couldn't move as she leaned toward him. His first instinct was push her up however he couldn't move his body. He didn't know why but, at the moment it feels like he was pulled into her. Unconsciously he leaned in. His heart was pumping fast as their face getting closer. He could feel her breath on his lips. Something was screaming inside him, but he can't hear it. All he could think was her face close to his. It was Young Bok's voice that brought that something into surface. His eyes widened and he pushed her away, a little harder that she fell backward. "I…I'm sorry…I…" He got up quickly and grabbed the sword before running away. Jeong Hyang was calling him but he didn't dare to look back and just ran. He didn't stop either when Young Bok called him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Palace, in Jang's residence.

"They cut the tax and kicked us out. What should we do?" Ji Woon asked his old friend. He took his cup and drank the sake. It's still morning but he didn't care. Put down the cup he poured another drink.

"That moron." Standing at the veranda was Jang Byuk Soo. "He will pay for it." They had increased the tax in some villages in which his and Ji Woon family's former land. He missed his old life, when Jang family was Royal family's Guardian.

His father was King In Ju's father Guardian. So he had grown up with a thought that he will become a Guardian one day. Well just not a Guardian. But a King. His father and some court members had tried to take the throne but failed. As results the Guardian family had changed to stupid Seo family. His father and other members were executed and the remained family was expelled from Palace. All property was dispossessed. But King In Su gave him mercy and returned his family name, put him in court as a gratitude for his forefather. Here he is, waiting. Waiting for the perfect time to revenge. He had sworn at his father grave that he will take the throne.

"So what will we do now? You have plan right?"

Jang Byuk Soo let a laughed and turned around to face his unfaithful friend. "Of course I have plan. I'm waiting for the perfect time. And it seems heaven with us." He sat down in front of Ji Woon and poured his drink.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what?" he said nonchalantly.

"About heaven with us. Did you know something which I don't?"

Jang Byuk Soo let a laugh which will make anyone shiver to hear it. "Ji Woon, Ji Woon. How long have we been friend? Don't you trust me? "

"Of course I do trust you, but sometimes you leave me out of your plan."

Before Jang Byuk Soo could say something there were knocks on the door. The door opened and his beloved son, Hyo Won entered. "I am sorry for interrupting."

"Did you bring the news?" Jang Byuk Soo asked his son.

"Yes sir. They are moving."

"Finally." He said joyfully. "Well done son, well done. You can leave now. "

"Yes father." Hyo Won bowed toward his father and Ji Woon and turned to leave, but before he passed the door his father called him.

"Prepare your men. How about her?"

"She will be our informant. You need no worry about her sir."

"Good. But keep an eye on her, I don't trust a Priestess. You can leave now."

"Yes sir." He bowed before turned to leave. He has to make sure everything goes according to plan.

After Hyo Won left the room, Ji Woon turned to Jang Byuk Soo. "What was moving?"

"Listen to me carefully." He leaned forward. "I need you to prepare. We will make a move soon."

Ji Woon inhaled a breath and nodded his head. Jang Byuk Soo raised his cup and smirked. He raised his cup to meet Jang Byuk Soo's.

"To our New Kingdom."

* * *

Throwing his sword first Yun Bok slumped down onto his bed. Putting a hand over his head, he shut his eyes close. He felt dreadful after the journey. He has to excuse his presence earlier and was glad Princess let him leave. Honestly it wasn't the tiredness. It was Jeong Hyang. After their last meeting this morning he was confused with himself. He was fully aware that he feels something toward the Priestess. But he thought it was kind of admiration. For her beauty, talent and kindness. He had admired Kim Hong Do, his commander and mentor too, for his skills and leadership. But it was different with Jeong Hyang.

What was different? Why did his body react every time he was near her? Why did his heart beat fast when he touch her? Why can't he forget her giggles, her smile, her scent? What was wrong with him?

Is it…? '_Nonono…It can't be,_' He sat up abruptly. "Oh heavenly Gods, that's impossible," He shook his head rubbing his ached head. "How could I…she is…she is a…" Can't help he got up.

'_No, this is wrong…I can't…I can't…_' He slumped onto his knees. He leaned his back against the bed sitting on the floor. It can't be 'love'. How could he have that feeling toward Jeong Hyang. He can't. He just _can't_. The feeling was overwhelming that he suddenly felt dizzy. He brought his clenched-fist to his mouth as he couldn't fight back tears anymore.

* * *

Okay thank you for reading. Hope can see you again :)


	7. The Prophecy

**Okay, another update. Thank you Guest for the review, glad you like the story :) Haha...don't worry I won't abandon this fic although I'm writing another fics too, because the reason I made an account on ff is actually for posting this story ;) So don't worry, I'll finish it :)**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and as usual, I don't own POTW and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 7 The Prophecy

Servants and soldiers were busy preparing for Moon Ceremony which will be held from tomorrow for two days. Once in a year High Priestess will do ceremony, Moon Ceremony, to seek Gods' word. Mostly about the Kingdom. This ceremony will only be held when lunar eclipse occurs. It seems it was the day after tomorrow. Yun Bok was helping Young Bok supervise the preparation, as Princess Hye Su's order.

"Sir we have finished the tents." One of Young Bok's soldier reported.

"Good. How's the equipment?" Young Bok inquired.

"We have prepared the equipment. All was ready for the ceremony."

Yun Bok checked the main tent and equipment which will use in the ceremony. He nodded his head toward Young Bok before went to talk to the servants.

"Okay, tell the soldiers to keep watch on the tents until the ceremony tomorrow. You can tell the servants to leave. Good work." Young Bok said to the soldier.

"Yes sir." The soldier bowed and left.

Yun Bok returned to Young Bok. "They have brought the water and will prepare the food tomorrow."

"Well it seems all preparing was finished. What do you say we have lunch now? I am starving." Young Bok said patting his belly.

"Sounds good. But we have to report to His Majesty first."

"Let's go then." Young Bok said eagerly and started to walk. "You think I can ask for a desert sometimes?"

* * *

At the temple, Jeong Hyang, Eun Ae and Min Jee, one of Priestess, were preparing for tomorrow ceremony. High Priestess told them to pack the hymn books that will use in ceremony. Other Priestesses were preparing the costumes and instruments they will use.

"Sister Min Jee will do the dance too?" Eun Ae asked the older Priestess beside her.

"Yes." Min Jee replied while putting the last book inside the bag. She looked up and smiled at Eun Ae. "You have to do more training so next year you can dance with me and your sister."

"Really!?" Eun Ae said enthusiastically. She has been seeing her sister dance every year and she thought it was cool.

"Who knows? But you need to do all your duty, otherwise High Priestess won't allow you to do the dance. And that means no _eating_. Understood?" Jeong Hyang pinched the younger Priestess' nose.

"Sister." Eun Ae pouted while rubbing her nose.

"Well the book was all in. Let's go to see the other and we can have lunch after that." Jeong Hyang said to the younger Priestesses.

"Yey!" Eun Ae and Min Jee said at once cheerfully.

Jeong Hyang chuckled and shook her head. After the younger Priestesses left the room she dropped her gaze sighing. These days she couldn't let the Guardian out her mind. She knows well it was a sin yet she couldn't forget him. That day _she_ has tried to kiss him. Never has she wanted something in her life. However for him, she wants nothing but to be near him, to feel him.

The tiny voice inside her head kept telling her that she should not embrace the feeling, that she is a Priestess who is married to Gods. It was forbidden and unforgivable. Yet, she couldn't hold back the effusive feeling that grew bigger and bigger inside her. For the first time in her life she doubts the path she had chosen. She looked up at the ceiling and inhaled, forcing the air into her tightened chest.

'_What should I do?_'

* * *

At Moon Ceremony day Palace residents, nobles and soldiers were gathering at court. They will attend the opening ceremony today and closing ceremony that will be held on tomorrow midnight. There are big tent and small tent at the center of court. The big tent was for meditation of High Priestess and the small tent next to it was for Priestesses. Yun Bok was talking with his mother. This was their first meeting after he had moved to Palace. When Young Bok called him for it was time for Royal family's appearance, he hugged his mother and followed his father and Kim Hong Do inside.

Everyone bowed as King In Su, Queen Jae Hwa and Princess Hye Su entered the court. He stood beside Princess Hye Su's chair, while his father and Kim Hong Do at Queen Hye Su's chair. So they protect the Royal family from each sides. Lord Jang Byuk Soo came forward and bowed toward His Majesty asking for permission to begin the ceremony. When King In Su raised his hand giving the permission, Jang Byuk Soo bowed once again before turning around to face the attendees and began the ceremony.

High Priestess came forward and bowed toward the King. She then turned around and raised her head and hands toward the dark sky. Staring at the soon-full moon she started to sing a pray. Other Priestesses started to do opening dance. Yun Bok looked over the dancing Priestesses looking for Jeong Hyang but he didn't find her. '_She must be there too_' he thought. He turned his gaze to the tents and was disappointed when he found that she wasn't there either. '_What am I thinking? Forget her_' He shook his head and returned his gaze back to the dancing Priestesses.

After the opening ceremony the Royal family and all attendees left the court leaving the Priestesses continue the ritual. Yun Bok sent Princess Hye Su to her chamber and went back to see his family. He found his mother was talking with Young Bok and Lady Min Jae. His father and Kim Hong Do were in King's audience chamber. When his mother saw him she offered a smile and enveloped him in a hug. He really misses her. They chatted for a while before the servant came and said that the carriage was ready.

After their mothers left, Yun Bok and Young Bok headed back toward the court. Young Bok has to stay the whole night today and tomorrow and Yun Bok offered to help him since he was free after Princess Hye Su returned to her chamber. They approached the soldiers who stood apart from the tents. They have to keep watch from apart for they shall not disturb the ritual.

"I'll check kitchen, grab something for them."

"You need help?" Young Bok asked.

"No, but thanks." He said over his shoulder and walked toward kitchen building. Tonight will be a long night. He glanced at the tents. Some Priestesses were in and out the big tent bringing water or book or candles. It must be hard for High Priestess, meditating and praying all night and day. He wondered what was happening inside the big tent. He never attended the ceremony before, truth be told he has no interest in ritual thing. Turning his gaze ahead, he continued his walking.

When he passed praying building, he caught sight of someone on his left. He turned his head and stopped abruptly as he saw the person. Jeong Hyang was walking toward him, but she was looking down at a paper in her hand so she didn't aware of him. At moment he thought to just leave so he wouldn't have to meet her, but then think better of it. That will be rude. So he waited until she realizes his presence.

Jeong Hyang checked the list of foods she needs them to prepare for tomorrow. Pleased that everything was on the list she folded the paper and raised her head. She stopped abruptly when she saw the man standing in front of her. The Guardian was standing there, hands laced behind his back, staring down at his boots. What should she do? Looking at him she got embarrassed remembering their last meeting.

She decided to just act normally, just as before. She took a breath before approaching him. "Painter."

Yun Bok raised his head in confuse. "What?" Did she just call him 'painter'?

"Painter." She smiled at him.

"Painter?" He turned his body so he was facing her.

"Yes. Aren't you?" She decided to tease him a little. "I didn't have the chance before, thank you for the painting."

"Uh, you are welcome." He replied after a while. He was taken back at her chosen of word. Looking away he started to walk beside her. "Why painter?"

"Apparently you are a painter." She answered earnestly before turning her gaze to him. "Are you sure you aren't a painter disguised as soldier?"

"What?" He chuckled lightly when he heard her giggle. He had missed it, but he pushed the thought away. "Of course no." After that they walked in silence.

Jeong Hyang sensed his sudden change. Usually he will talk to her about everything, not to mention with blushing. But tonight he barely talks and looks at her eyes. Was he angry at her? That day he looked different, as if he was frightened. She wants to ask but didn't dare to bring up the almost-kiss-moment. When they came near the kitchen building she broke the silence. "Your painting is very beautiful." There was pregnant pause before she added. "Thank you for hearing, really hearing, my music. No one had ever done that before"

Hearing the confession Yun Bok stopped suddenly. The struggle feeling was back again. He felt his chest tightened. He can't talk with her any longer or he would not have been able to hold back his feeling. "I…I forgot something." He will go to kitchen later. Without looking at her he turned around but stopped when he felt hand on his wrist.

She stepped forward beside him. "What's wrong?" He was avoiding her gaze.

Her hand on his wrist burned his skin. He could feel the warmth radiated through his arm to his whole body. "I have to go." He pulled his hand off, but Jeong Hyang didn't loosen her grip.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you look at me?" She moved to his front blocking his way.

He took a breath before lifting his gaze. He will hate himself for doing this but he has to. Steadying his gaze he said. "You are a Priestess, and I am Princess' Guardian, from now on I hope we will acknowledge each other as Priestess and Princess' Guardian." He looked at those brown eyes. Even under moonlight he could see the shock and…sadness. "If you will excuse me I have something to do." He pulled his hand off and turned around leaving the shock Priestess.

Jeong Hyang watched as he left. She couldn't voice any single word. What had just happened? Did he just say to not talk to him outside their duty? Is it because of their last encounter? Was he angry at her? She was happy this morning to know that she will meet him again. She swallowed a breath through her tightened throat and chest. She never thought he has this power on her. Looking up at the moon sky she tried to hold back tears that threatens to flow out.

* * *

The second day evening the Priestesses were preparing an altar outside the tent. Yawning Yun Bok saw Young Bok approached him, after his brief nap.

"Morning brother. They made an altar?"

"Yeah." He ignored the mistake. "Seems they will do some rituals." He watched as the young Priestess he met at temple poured water in a big basin. Other Priestesses brought two chimes, put it on the altar. He didn't see Jeong Hyang today. He wonders where she was. As he thought of her, their last night meeting popped inside his head. Was she alright? Did he say too much? He felt guilty to hurt her. He shook his head and focused back to the Priestesses. '_I __have to forget her_'

When the night came and near midnight all the attendees sat waiting for the climax of the ceremony. Yun Bok was standing beside Princess Hye Su' chair. He had heard from the soldiers that High Priestess will do some pray or sing. When the moon disappears that is when the time she will connect to ancestors and Gods. He can't say he believe but the rituals itself were carried out since time immemorial.

Everyone remained silence as High Priestess sang the prayer. She was sitting behind the altar. Yun Bok noticed she wore a dress that was simpler than the one she usually wears. She also didn't wear her head cover. He never saw her without it. After High Priestess finished the prayer three Priestesses walked in and kneeled in front of the altar. They wore the same dress as High Priestess, long white dress. They wore white bird shaped-mask so he can't see their face. Soon drums and fifes were played and the three Priestesses started to dance.

Their dance was slow at first and then became faster. One of the Priestess stepped forward and did a slow dance. Yun Bok's gaze fixed on the Priestess. Suddenly the music stopped and so did the three Priestesses. They slowly kneeled down and lowered their head before at once taking their mask off. He still can't see their face as they once again rose to their feet. The second later his breath caught in his throat.

Jeong Hyang was the front Priestess. Her face was painted. She wore a pair of long blue earring contrasted her white face and dress. She slowly raised her hand and began the dance. Her moves were smooth and elegant following soft tune of fife. Her long black hair flew around her as she spun her body. With the moonlight she looks like a Goddess. She raised her head toward the sky before lowering it slowly. Then their eyes met.

Even from this distance he could see her eyes clearly. If she noticed him she didn't show it. Her eyes were blank, neither happiness nor sadness in her eyes. No feelings. Nothing. Her gaze sent a shiver ran down his spine. He watched as she turned around and her moves become faster and faster as the music grew louder. She whirled, moving her hands up and down on her side. Then she kneeled down in front of the altar and the music stopped. Yun Bok let out breath he didn't notice has been holding.

High Priestess stood up, raised both of her hands toward the full moon and spoke loudly. "The time has come. Listen to Gods' voice and your Ancestor guidance."

With it she rang the chimes. Soldiers extinguished all the torches so the only light was the moonlight. Suddenly everything went dark. He could hear everyone gasped but couldn't see anything. He was startled when he felt someone grabbed his wrist. '_Princess_'. She must be afraid of the darkness. He covered the hand with his hand to assure her that he was there. Soon he feels she loosen her grip a little. At the moment he realized something. Princess' hand didn't send the warm feeling like Jeong Hyang's did. However before he could think any longer the moonlight was returned and everyone once again let out a gasp.

Jeong Hyang and the other two Priestesses were gone. The soldiers brought back the flames lightened up the court. High Priestess stood behind the altar, staring down at gold basin the young Priestess had filled with water. Then High Priestess looked up and after a pregnant pause she said loudly.

"Here is the word of heavenly Gods and great Ancestor."

Everyone held their breaths. Even Yun Bok did. He gave a light squeez when Princess tightened her grip.

"There are big dragons. Two big dragons." High Priestess lifted her hands looking up. "Two dragons flew over In Kingdom. Something big will happen."

No one dares to make a noise.

"War! That means war!" Suddenly someone shouted from the attendees. Everyone looked around and started to panic. Soon the court echoed with gasps and murmurs.

Yun Bok glanced to his father and saw he nodded his head. He nodded his head and prepared himself.

"Silence!" King In Su rose to his feet. "We don't know yet if the word means war." He looked at his people. "However, even if war happens, this is my promise, I will do all my power to protect my people and the Kingdom."

They seem relieved with King's word and the murmurs gradually died. Then everyone bowed toward the King. "May Your Majesty lives long life."

* * *

After she finished the packing, Jeong Hyang turned around to look for Eun Ae. Eun Ae and Min Jee went to report High Priestess that they are ready to leave. After the ceremony High Priestess has left with His Majesty, the Guardian, not the painter but his father, and general commander Kim Hong Do to discuss what she believes was the Prophecy. She was surprised too upon hearing High Priestess' word. She hopes nothing bad like war will happen to this Kingdom. She loves this Kingdom. Although she wasn't sure if she belongs to here. Later Eun Ae and Min Jee returned telling them that High Priestess will be back soon and they will take their leave.

To her surprise the Guardian and his friend and their soldier escort them back to temple. From the Palace until they arrived at temple the Guardian didn't even look at her. She wondered if he really meant what he had said before. She felt her heart ached again as she remembered his words. Losing in her thought she didn't hear Eun Ae's call.

'_I need to talk to him. I want to know why he had said the words he said_' Jeong Hyang gave her bag to Min Jee who stood beside her and look for the Guardian.

Min Jee frowned at the older Priestess' odd behavior but say nothing. She turned to Eun Ae and saw the younger Priestess shrugged her shoulders.

Jeong Hyang looked around the soldiers and Priestesses looking for him. She found his best friend, Kim Young Bok was talking with some soldiers. She then decided to ask him.

"Excuse me, I am sorry for interrupting. Do you know where Lord Seo is?"

Young Bok turned around when he heard voice. "You meant Yun Bok?"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" She inquired.

"He said he went to have word with High Priestess. I believe he was with High Priestess now."

"Thank you." She bowed to him before turning around.

He must be inside High Priestess' room. Maybe if she waits outside she can meet him. She decided to wait at meditation garden. He will pass the corridor. All Priestesses were busy with unpacking so nobody will see them. She sat down on a stone beside the doorway. '_Wait, what should I say?_' All she thought was meet him that she didn't prepare any word.

"I thought you said this garden is a sacred place?"

Jeong Hyang was startled at the voice. She stood up and turned around. The Guardian was looking at her, smiling a little. She had missed that smile.

"What are you doing here? Meditating?" He stepped in eyeing the garden.

"Yes. I have been...I have been thinking of you." She admitted. She noticed he lowered his head slightly, aware of the talk. For a while they only stood in silence until he spoke up.

"Lotus."

"What?" She asked in confuse.

"I told you that I like flower. Lotus is my favorite flower."

She listened to him as he continued.

"Besides Lotus, I also love this Kingdom."

"I am afraid I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I love lotus flower because it is this Kingdom's symbol." He turned around but avoids her eyes. "Or maybe I love this Kingdom because its symbol is lotus flower,"

Finally he looked at her in the eye. "Either way I love this Kingdom and lotus flower." He looked aside and continued. "I was born as a soldier. My destiny was written even before I was born. I hold sword when every children at my age climb trees. I do training every day from morning till night when every children at my age play with their friends. I joined the army, went to war, tried to bring my complete body back to my family when every boys at my age fooled themselves around girls,"

"This is my life. I had chosen this path, and I will always choose it." It would be a lie if he says he never wanted to live a different life. But he won't tell her. Or anyone.

"But you can choose another thing." '_Or someone_' she thought but didn't say it out. She stood in front of him. "I know you are Princess' Guardian, and I'm a Priestess, but can't we be a friend?"

"We can't."

"Why?" She won't give up easily. "We both knew His Majesty and High Priestess are good friend." She watched as he took a breath.

"I have to go."

"No! You can't come into my life and just walk away." She grabbed his arm, moving to his side. "Look at my eyes and tell me one enough reason we can't be a friend, we can't talk to each other, and I promise I will not bother you again." She hated it but has no other choice. "Just look at me and say it."

He took a deep long breath. "In case you forget, you are a Priestess, who is married to Gods. You are not allowed to be close to any man. The punishment for a Priestess who breaks the rule is death, and so does the man."

He turned to face her and stepped closer. "I had built my career into this position, being a soldier is my life and I have no intention to abandon my life." He stared at her brown eyes. "I hope it was enough to you."

She didn't even bother to grab his hand as he turned around passing her. She didn't bother to fight nor wipe away tears and let it flow out. It feels as if her heart broke into pieces. She fell onto ground and shed tears. If she lifts her gaze she would see he looked over his shoulder, tears were running down his cheeks.

Neither of them noticed High Priestess was standing on the other side of the garden watching them.

* * *

I hate to break their heart :(

Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you'll come again :)


	8. Escape

**Thank you guest and AceLey98 for the reviews :)**

**Okay this is your update. Hope you'll like this chapter. All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Ch. 8 Escape

Everyone in the room was looking at His Majesty. After the Moon Ceremony, Jang Byuk Soo insisted an emergency court meeting has to be brought to discuss about the Prophecy. Inside the room court members, general commander Kim Hong Do, Lord Seo and His Majesty were sitting and discussing about the issue.

Sitting on the throne King In Su stared down at the floor. He has headache already. After took a small breath, he lifted his gaze. "I can't declare a war. We didn't know if the North Kingdom will attack this country." He hopes so.

"However Your Majesty, it said that there was a move from North Kingdom. They are heading the border river." Jang Byuk Soo reported. "We have to prepare the army otherwise we can't anticipate if there is an attack."

"Yes Your Majesty. I am agree with Lord Jang Byuk Soo. We have to prepare." Ji Woon added.

"Yes Your Majesty." Other members said in unison.

"Before I declare a war, I need to know if their moving was to attack In Kingdom."

"As Your Majesty also knows we have not done any contact, in any shape, since the last war between In Kingdom and North Kingdom occurred, over a hundred years ago." One of court member said and the others nodded their head in agreement.

"We can't wait any longer or it will be late, Your Majesty." Jang Byuk Soo said slapped the table to emphasize his word.

"We need to tell folks about the war to warn them." Ji woon suggested.

"And make panic chaos before the war. I don't think that is a good idea." Lord Seo said.

"So what do you suggest, do it secretly?" Jang Byuk Soo let out a chuckle before added. "Lord Seo seems forget something. Secretly or not either way they will know. There will be soldiers everywhere. Especially near the border. We can't hide the truth."

"Jang Byuk Soo was right. If we have to prepare for attack we need almost of our soldiers. With the amount of soldiers people will notice it." Other member said.

King In Su clenched his fist. He has been doing that during the meeting. He hates to make his people lives in fear of war. However, it seems he has no other choice. Sighing in defeat he said. "I need time to decide it."

"Your Majesty can have the time. But we hope it will not take long. We have preparation to do." Jang Byuk Soo said before bowing toward the King.

"I understand. I promise it won't take long." With that King In Su stood up and left the room. Lord Seo and Kim Hong Do followed behind him.

After the other members left the room Ji Woon leaned closer to Jang Byuk Soo. "We don't have much time."

"I know. With the enemy's armies getting closer it won't take long. But we need to prepare if anything happens. I won't miss this opportunity." He smirked at Ji Woon.

* * *

Jeong Hyang was standing by the window staring at the Priestesses talking and laughing outside. After morning prayer she locked herself in her room, for she can't talk and laugh to the other while her heart was crying inside. Eun Ae asked if she was alright and she said that she didn't feel good. Her mind kept repeating the Guardian's words again and again. She wanted to cry, scream, cry, scream and cry again. But she can't. So she just stood thinking of nothing.

There was knock on the door. She ignored it. She didn't want to meet anyone at moment. But the knock didn't stop. Sighing she left window and sat down on her bed. "Come in." Min Jee's head popped in.

"I am sorry. I called but there was no answer."

"It's okay. Come in." She patted the bed beside her.

Min Jee entered and sat beside the older Priestess. "High Priestess was looking for you. She needed you to write some letters. But you weren't there so I did it instead. I am sorry, it seemed urgent."

"You didn't have to apologize. I have headache so I left early. I'm sorry you have to do that in my stead. Thank you." She felt a little guilty.

"That's alright. How about your headache? Feel better now." Min Jee looked at Jeong Hyang in worried.

"It's better now. Thank you. I must be exhausted from the ceremony." She said with small smile.

"You need rest." She stood up and turned to Jeong Hyang. "I'll tell High Priestess. Get better soon."

"Thank you Min Jee." After Min Jee left the room, she let out a small sigh and lay down. Not long after there was knock again. Thinking it was Min Jee she didn't bother to sit up. "Come in Min Jee."

"Jeong Hyang, are you feeling better?"

After hearing the voice she sat up immediately. "High Priestess."

"No, just lie down." High Priestess sat beside the young Priestess and reached for her arm. "What happened?"

"I just don't feel good." She didn't want to worry High Priestess. Besides, how could she tell High Priestess that she has been thinking of man.

"You know that I can tell when you lie."

She looked down at her laced hands on her lap. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to lie."

"That's alright. Tell me what has happened. What is bothering my best Priestess?"

Jeong Hyang smiled a little but then pressed her lips together. She couldn't lift her gaze. "I…I…" Before she could let out any word tears has flowed out already and she burst into cry. "I am sorry,"

"Oh, Jeong Hyang." High Priestess reached the crying Priestess and pulled her into hug.

She cried and let out her emotion. She was tired to suppress the feeling. For a while they just sit with High Priestess hugging her. When Jeong Hyang's sob died eventually High Priestess pushed her body slightly but still holding her shoulders.

"Tell me what had happened?" She noticed there was hesitation in Jeong Hyang's eyes. "Is this about the Guardian?"

Suddenly she felt her breath was caught in her throat. '_How did High Priestess know? How long did she know?_' Jeong Hyang couldn't look at the older Priestess' eyes.

"I saw you two at the garden." She dropped her hands and took Jeong Hyang's hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I am sorry. I know I shouldn't do that." Jeong Hyang started to cry again.

"Jeong Hyang, tell me," She gave little squeeze. "Tell me honestly, do you have feeling for him? Do you…" High Priestess paused for a moment, hesitated to say the next word. "…love him?" When Jeong Hyang nodded her head slightly, she inhaled and looked up at the ceiling. '_What should I do?_'

"I know I can't have feeling for anyone but, I let the feeling grew inside me." She tried to hold back tear.

"No, you shouldn't. As a Priestess you can't have feeling for any man. You are not allowed to have any feeling toward them." She raised her hand and cupped Jeong Hyang's cheek lifting her gaze. "But as human being, you are allowed to embrace it." After a pregnant pause she continued. "I can understand your feeling. But you know what the feeling brings. Death."

"You will be punished and I don't want that happen to you." She raised another hand. She had raised Jeong Hyang as her own daughter, how could she let her die.

"What should I do?" Jeong Hyang looked at the older Priestess' eyes.

"As a woman who has raised you, with these hands," She put her hands up. "I want nothing but to see you happy." She took a small breath before adding. "But as High Priestess I would tell you to forget him. Leave your feeling behind. You have duty Jeong Hyang, and you shall not forget it."

Jeong Hyang couldn't fight back tears. She should have known it, she has no choice. She watched as High Priestess stood up and walked toward door, but then she stopped and turned around.

"I have told you before, whatever you do, always follow your heart."

* * *

"You got the man?"

"Yes sir."

"I knew it!" Jang Byuk Soo laughed before turned to his son. "Well done son. I'm very proud of you. Now we have to go. We have a surprise for His Majesty." He laughed again and walked toward the door. Hyo Won and Ji Woon followed behind him.

"That's absurd!" Lord Kwang-Ho, one of court member, shouted at Jang Byuk Soo. The court members were gathering in King's audience room.

"Absurd?" Jang Byuk Soo clicked his tongue. "Then why Kim Hong Do's man was found near the border. He told us the General Commander himself had sent him. And," He turned to face His Majesty. "He has a letter with sign of Your Majesty's Guardian, Lord Seo."

Jang Byuk Soo then turned to Kwang-Ho. "The evidence was there. General commander Kim Hong Do and Guardian Lord Seo have been taking contact with North Kingdom without our acknowledgement." He smirked when everyone started to murmur. "The question is for what reason?"

When no one answers Jang Byuk So continued. "They were undoubtedly behind the attack."

"They betray our Kingdom." Ji Woon added.

Jang Byuk Soo turned to His Majesty, bowed. "General Commander Kim Hong Do and Lord Seo had betrayed In Kingdom. Thus, they need to be arrested."

King In Su greeted his teeth before replying. "Are you sure the man said it was general commander Kim and my Guardian?"

"I shall be punished for telling a lie. My son had the man in prison at moment. I shall bring him if Your Majesty wills to meet him."

"No need. I gave you order to arrest Kim Hong Do and Seo Jing but, keep them alive. Anyone who lays a hand on them shall be punished."

"Yes, Your Majesty." All the court members bowed.

Soon after they left King's audience chamber, Jang Byuk Soo called his son and told him to bring his soldiers to arrest Kim Hong Do and Seo Jing. The soldiers took Kim Hong Do and Seo Jing at their house and sent them to prison.

* * *

Yun Bok was talking with Princess Hye Su after the Princess' lesson when a soldier called for him. "Sir!"

"What's wrong?" He was surprised to see a soldier burst in.

"Lord Seo...They have arrested Lord Seo and General Commander Kim Hong Do." The soldier said while trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean?" Yun Bok rose to his feet approaching the soldier. Princess Hye Su stood behind him.

"Commander Jang Hyo Won caught Kim Hong Do's man near the border river. He said that he was sent to North Kingdom by General Commander Kim's order. And he brought a letter with Lord Seo's sign on it. His Majesty gave an order to arrest them this evening. I heard the news and came to look after Sir." He explained in one breath.

"That's impossible! My father will not do such thing. They would never betray His Majesty." He shook his head in disbelieved. "I need to see them."

"No!" The soldier stepped aside to block his way. "I was ordered by Commander Kim Young Bok to make sure Sir leaves the Palace."

"What!? Did you tell me to run and leave my father and my mentor!?" He shouted at the soldier.

"There was an order to bring Sir and Commander Kim to investigation. Sir needs to leave Palace immediately."

"Wait, you mean it's King's order?" Princess Hye Su asked.

"Yes Her Highness."

"Where is Commander Kim?" He suddenly got worried over his brother.

"After Commander Kim told me to look after Sir, he left with his horse. I don't know where he was heading to."

"I need to see my father." Yun Bok tried to pass the soldier but the soldier grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Please Sir, you must leave Palace. Commander Jang and his soldiers will arrive here any time soon. Please."

"He's right. If they had your father and General Commander Kim, they will arrest you too. You need to go otherwise no one will help them out." Princess Hye Su said to her Guardian.

"Please Sir." The soldier pleaded. He looked over his shoulder, afraid Commander Jang and his soldiers will show up.

"Follow me. I know the fastest way." Princess Hye Su took Seo's arm and pulled him with her.

"Wait." Yun Bok turned around to the soldier. "Please go to my house and make sure my mother is fine."

"Yes Sir. Please be safe." The soldier then turned around running toward his horse.

Yun Bok turned to Princess and followed her.

* * *

Three days. He has to ride for three days with full speed to the border and then he will reach his destination. He was surprised when the servant came to him saying that his father was arrested. The servant told him his father message: go to North Kingdom and meet General Commander of North Kingdom. He didn't know what had happened recently. There were rumors about war, North Kingdom's army, and then his father was arrested, also his best friend's father. He hopes Yun Bok got his message and leave Palace immediately. He has four days, he will seek for North Kingdom Crown Prince's audience, and move back to In Kingdom to help his father and Yun Bok's father.

* * *

Yun Bok followed Princess Hye Su to her chamber. His head was filled with many questions. Why did his mentor send his soldier to North Kingdom? Why did his father relate to that? Did they know something about North Kingdom's army's moving? Why didn't his father tell him? He wanted to punch something to release the emotion.

Princess Hye Su leaded him to her bedchamber. Another time he will think it was inappropriate for he never enter woman's room. He watched as Princess Hye Su tried to move the table at the bottom of the room. He offered to help and moved it aside. Princess Hye Su rolled the carpet up and he saw lines on the floor. It was a hidden door. He pulled the door up and climbed down the stairs first before helping the Princess. It was dark downstairs. Yun Bok shielded his eyes with his hand as suddenly there was light.

Princess Hye Su lighted up a torch that hanging on the wall. She turned around to look at him. "This passage will bring you outside the Palace wall. There is a small house in front of the exit. Tell the man my name and he will give you horse. Take the horse and go to temple. You will safe there. High Priestess will help you."

Yun Bok nodded his head. "I am sorry, I can't protect Princess."

"Your safety is my priority." She looked at his eyes.

"Thank you." He bowed toward the Princess. When he was about to leave Princess Hye Su grabbed his wrist. He was surprised when Princess Hye Su hugged him. He felt her shoulders trembled a little. Did she cry?

"Please be safe. I don't know what to do if something happens to you."

He was hesitant for a moment before put his hands on her back. "I promise I will be careful and back soon. Please stay safe too." He felt guilty that he can't protect her for he was sure the soldiers will come to her. He felt Princess Hye Su tightening her hug. And moment later her voice broke the silence with words which shocked him.

"I love you Seo."

He couldn't utter a single word. Never has he thought the Princess would have feeling for him. Suddenly the memory of his talk with the certain Priestess at the temple's garden flashed upon him. His chest tightened as he saw the memory. He could feel tears come to his eyes. He shut his eyes close, unconsciously replied. "I can't. I am sorry, Jeong Hyang."

"You love her, the Priestess."

Yun Bok's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Princess Hye Su pulled off from the hug. She wiped away the tear and smiled at him. A bitter smile. "I…"

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything." She let a small chuckle and looked aside. "Silly me. I'm sorry I had said that. Please forget it."

"Please don't apologize. I would be honored to have Princess' cares for me."

"Have you told her?" She turned her gaze and saw he looked down shaking his head. She inhaled and added. "You must go. The soldier will soon ask for my presence." She turned around and took the torch from the wall. She handed the torch to him.

Taking the torch Yun Bok looked at the Princess. "Thank you." She is really a good person, however, he wasn't the person she thought he was. He then turned around to leave.

"Seo,"

Princess Hye Su's voice stopped him. He turned around at her.

"Can I…Can I still have you as a friend, or…brother?"

He smiled nodding his head. "I would be happy to be Princess' brother. Please stay safe." He saw Princes Hye Su smiled before turning around and started to walk.

She watched as his back become smaller and smaller before finally disappeared. She let tears flowing down her cheeks. '_Good bye, my first love_'

Yun Bok walked out the hidden passage and headed toward a small house in front of the exit. As Princess Hye Su had told him, the house owner gave him a horse. Mounted the horse, he galloped leaving Palace. He stopped his horse once he was out of city and looked over his shoulder. '_I promise I will be back father, I promise. Please wait for me_'

* * *

Jeong Hyang knocked the door and walked inside the room. High Priestess was sitting behind her work table, she gestured to sit before her. Jeong Hyang bowed slightly and sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better now."

"I need you to listen carefully." Jeong Hyang nodded her head and High Priestess continued. "General Commander Kim Hong Do and Lord Seo were arrested this evening,"

High Priestess paused and looked at Jeong Hyang. She knows what the young Priestess was thinking. "He's fine."

Jeong Hyang dropped her gaze and unconsciously let out a relieved sigh.

"But he isn't safe here. There was an order to bring him on investigation. Of course that was a trap. Once they got him they will send him to prison."

Jeong Hyang rubbed her palm. '_He will be arrested?_'

"He needs to leave Palace, and importantly this Kingdom."

"Leave this Kingdom?" Jeong Hyang was surprised upon hearing the word. "Why?"

"He needs to go to North Kingdom and meet North Kingdom's Crown Prince." High Priestess stated. "Since he was the most wanted person right now he can't use the forest road without being caught. You must escort him to North Kingdom, because you are the only one who knows the fast way to border beside the road. You are familiar with the forest."

Jeong Hyang didn't know what to say. She doesn't think she could bear seeing him again. Just heard his name brings back the memory. Meet him will open again the wound on her heart. However, she can't refuse High Priestess's order. High Priestess' squeeze on her hand brought her back from her thought.

"I know you won't like it but we have no choice. We don't know how long his father and Kim Hong Do will survive. He has to leave this Kingdom immediately and meet the Crown Prince."

Jeong Hyang shook her head, pushed away the thought. What was she thinking? This Kingdom and many lives here were more important than her feeling. Looking at High Priestess' eyes she nodded. "I will go with him to North Kingdom. When are we leaving?"

Before High Priestess could answer the question there were knocks on the door. "It seems now." Priestess Min entered the room telling that a soldier from Palace came to meet High Priestess. High Priestess told her to let the soldier inside.

Yun Bok walked into the room and bowed. "High Priestess, I am sorry for coming at this hour. I need your help."

"Lord Seo, please sit." High Priestess gestured toward the Guardian.

Yun Bok saw a Priestess in front of the table however he can't see her face. He nodded his head and sat beside the other Priestess. His breath was caught in his throat when he realized the other Priestess was Jeong Hyang. She was looking down at her hands. He quickly looked aside and inhaled.

High Priestess noticed the change of air in the room. She glanced at the two in front of her. They were avoiding each other. At the moment for the first time in her life she doubts her decision. She truly wished they have different fate. After took a breath she said. "I had heard about your father and general commander Kim Hong Do." Her voice brought their attention to her. "You need to leave this Kingdom."

"What? No, I won't leave Kingdom." Yun Bok shook his head. He would never leave the Kingdom

"I am afraid you have to, otherwise you can't help your father and mentor."

"Why do I need to leave?"

From the corner of her eye Jeong Hyang noticed he clenched his fists and turned her gaze to him.

"Because it was the only way to help them, and yourself. You will go to North Kingdom."

"That is a good plan, once I enter their Kingdom they will kill me." What was High Priestess thinking?

High Priestess chuckled at his humor, he was indeed Lord Seo's son. Make a joke at wrong time. "Who said they will kill you, we haven't known their intention yet. That's why you need to go there. Your bother, commander Kim Young Bok was heading there now I believe."

His eyes widened. "He's heading North Kingdom? Alone?"

"For the first question, yes, I just told you. For the second, I didn't know whether he's alone or not." She glanced at Jeong Hyang and turned back to the Guardian. "Jeong Hyang will go with you. She knew the way."

His eyes went wider. "What? I go with…her?" He turned his head slowly at Jeong Hyang.

"Yes. It's for the best."

"Are you sure you know the way?" He asked her.

"Of course I _know_ the way. I've been there many times." She said without looking at him. "Besides, I believe have been living longer than you to know this Kingdom."

Yun Bok dropped his jaws down a little. "I just asked, no need to be rude."

"I'm being rude?" Jeong Hyang finally turned her gaze to him.

"Lady, gentleman, please calm down. We are in the middle of urgent situation." High Priestess sighed lightly. If it wasn't urgent situation she will send them to meditation garden. Suddenly she doubts if it was best decision to send them alone.

"Lord Seo, Priestess Jeong Hyang knows the forest better than anyone else." Turning her gaze she said to Jeong Hyang. "Jeong Hyang, you will go with Lord Seo to the border and do what I have told you before." She saw both nodding reluctantly. "I think it's better you leave now. I have no doubt the soldiers will come here tomorrow."

"Yes High Priestess." Yun Bok said meekly.

After changed her dress to black pants and white shirt, Jeong Hyang put breads she got from kitchen into her bundle. Their journey will take at least a week and half, since they will walk once they reach the forest. She took a leather tent, not so big but enough for them, since they have to sleep under open sky. After made sure that she brought everything they might need, she took the bundle and left her room. She glanced at Eun Ae's room, Eun Ae would be worried if she left without leaving a word. But she has no time.

Yun Bok was surprised to see one of Princess Hye Su's servant came with his clothes and some money. His father's issue was filled his head that he forgot his uniforms will catch attention. After said his gratitude and left message for Princess to the servant, he went to change his clothes.

Yun Bok eyed his clothes, brown tight pants, grey shirt, and dark grey vest. He rolled both sleeves up. He has missed this normal outfit. He then put his sword belt on. They might meet robbers or soldiers during the journey. A voice behind him makes he turned around. His eyes wandered on the Priestess' clothes. Jeong Hyang was wearing pants and boots. She owns pants? He thought Priestesses only wear dresses. She has her hair up in a ponytail. Even in pants and simple shirt she looks beautiful nevertheless.

Jeong Hyang cleared her throat. "You're staring."

"I'm sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to… stare." He looked away blushing a little.

High Priestess watched as they blushed, once again avoid to look at each other. '_How unfair fate plays on them_' She sighed sadly. "Please be careful."

Yun Bok said his gratitude before walking toward the horse. He patted his neck and glanced at the Priestesses.

"Please come back safe." High Priestess kissed Jeong Hyang's forehead.

"I will." Jeong Hyang nodded her head.

Yun Bok mounted first and helped Jeong Hyang to sit behind him. They can't have two horses, it will catch soldier's attention. He couldn't help but inhaled when he felt Jeong Hyang's front body accidentally pressed against his back. '_Calm down Yun Bok_'. High Priestess' word didn't help at all.

"Try not to kill each other."

"I won't." Yun Bok and Jeong Hyang replied simultaneously. They cleared their throat looking aside. Yun Bok shook his head slightly to clear his mind before said over his shoulder. "Hold on tight." He spurred the horse to move.

High Priestess watched as they disappeared into dark night. '_Dear heavenly Gods please protect them_'

* * *

Okay, see you on next chapter, their journey ;)

Thank you for reading.


	9. The Journey

**Okay, an update. Thank you Guest (you're still the same person right? :p) for your review, makes me want to post the new chap asap :D and thanks too AceLay, no you don't need to feel guilty :) I planned to write another story for them too, so I'll have to write two stories anyway, don't worry ;)**

**Hope you'll like this chapter. I don't own POTW and, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 9 The Journey

"We will sleep here." Jeong Hyang pulled out the leather tent and set it between trees. Seems it won't rain tonight but better have it for sudden change of weather.

Yun Bok was gathering branches to make fire. That was a simple task. He threw more twigs to make it bigger but not so big for he was afraid someone will notice it. He looked at Jeong Hyang. She had finished with the tent. Well a simple tent, it could only cover them from rain, but it was enough. He watched as Jeong Hyang spread blanket on the ground to make a bed. Finished with the 'bed', she then lay down. He turned his gaze back to the fire, throw another branch. It is near fall now, makes it chilly at night.

They had left the horse outside forest and walked since. From now on they will walk to the border river. He didn't know for how long, for the Priestess has been avoiding talk to him since they started their journey. Yes, they were riding and walking without any single word between them. '_What's wrong with her?_', he wonders.

'_What's wrong with _me_?_'

'_Well, I didn't do anything, I was just asking if she knows the road. I didn't mean to be rude._' He tried to reason himself.

He let out a heavy sigh, how could he forget it. '_That was _me_, not her. _I_ had told her to leave me alone. Don't talk to me outside our duty._'

Yun Bok stole a glance at the lying Priestess. What should he do, talk to her? Just like before, as if he never said such thing? Should he apologize? '_What should I do?_'

He let out another heavy sigh and threw the last branch forcefully.

"The fire won't bring you to the border with a pop. Are you coming or not?"

Jeong Hyang's voice startled him. He turned his gaze to see she was looking over her shoulder. "No. I am good." He looked back at the flame.

"Suit yourself." Jeong Hyang then turned her head. "But I won't slow the pace tomorrow because you're lack of sleep."

'_Sleep beside her?_' No way. He can sleep here beside the fire, he thought. But what if it rains? Sighing in defeat he got up and walked toward the tent. He glanced toward Jeong Hyang hesitantly before lying down beside her. Jeong Hyang's back was facing him so he couldn't see her face. The blanket was big enough for them but there would be no space if they lay on their back. Mirroring the Priestess he lay on his side. They were sleeping with their back facing each other.

The next day they journey on, walking through the thick forest. From the position of sun he guessed they are heading west, north and then west again. This would make it difficult for soldiers to track them. They took a rest around noon. Jeong Hyang pulled out the bread she brought within her bundle and gave it to him before she took another for her. They ate in silence.

After finished their 'lunch', they started to walk again. Yun Bok looked around him. There are only trees around them. Sometimes they would meet rabbits, snakes or deers. They have to walk silently when they met a pair of bears. When night comes Jeong Hyang will set the tent and Yun Bok will make the fire.

They ate their bread in silence. Jeong Hyang was sitting under the tent, while Yun Bok beside the fire. Getting frustrated Yun Bok put his hands on his lap, turning to the Priestess. "Can we stop this?"

"Stop what?" Jeong Hyang asked nonchalantly.

"Can we stop this 'cold war'? We are alone in the middle of forest and we barely talk to each other." Yun Bok said in frustration.

"Aren't we now?" Jeong Hyang ate the last part of her bread, didn't bother turn her gaze to look at him

"That!" Yun Bok rose to her feet pointing his hands which holding the bread at Jeong Hyang. "Can you stop that? You are treating me like…like…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Like what?" Jeong Hyang finally turned her gaze to him.

"You are cold now." Yun Bok said with low voice and sat back to his former place beside the fire.

"I am afraid I don't understand what you're talking about." She drew up her knees and pulled it against her.

"Can we talk like," Yun Bok waved his hand. "...like before?"

"You said don't talk to you except about our duty." She said flatly. Why did he has to bring this up? All she wants is to forget it.

"That didn't mean you're not allowed to talk to me." Yun Bok said in frustration. "I didn't mean…"

"What? You didn't mean what?" Jeong Hyang cut him off. "You can't just say something to me and take it back as it was nothing. You can't…" She couldn't finish her words. She felt her throat tightened. She then turned around and lying down. She won't cry. She won't let him see her crying.

Yun Bok stared down at the bread in his hand. He has lost his appetite. That was a stupid thought of him. He never thought the effect of his words on her. No. All he thought was to push her away. He was being selfish.

Deciding that he will have it for breakfast he put the small piece of bread on his vest pocket, heading toward the tent. For a while he just lay on his back staring at the tent above him. He took a glance toward Jeong Hyang. He then turned his head, looking at the dancing flames before him. "I am sorry." He said softly before shut his eyes close.

Jeong Hyang heard his small voice. She let the tear she has been holding out. She hates him. She hates him for having this power on her. Make her laugh and cry with his words. She also hates herself for caring about him, for couldn't let him out of her mind. She has to let him go. She needs to. '_If only it was that simple_'

* * *

Yun Bok cut thick branches to make a way with his sword. He held fruits with his other hand. They ran out of water so he decided to look for fruits. And soon they will run out of bread too, he thought. He will have to hunt for their meal.

He noticed Jeong Hyang was sitting upon tree roots. She lifted her gaze when she heard noises. Her face relaxed as she realized it was him. He then approached her. "Here." He offered the fruits to Jeong Hyang and sat beside her.

"How about you?"

"I am not thirsty."

"I will save it then." Jeong Hyang put the fruit in her bundle leaving one to eat. "It tasted good." She wiped drop of juice from the corner her mouth.

Yun Bok let out a chuckle. He had missed this, their normal conversation. "So, how long will it take to the border?"

"A week and half." Jeong Hyang said between her chewing.

"A week and half!?" Yun Bok turned to face the Priestess. "And you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"I thought you know. Besides, you didn't ask." She said nonchalantly. She took the last bite before threw the seed.

"So, I'm supposed to just follow you? Without know anything?"

"Isn't that what we're doing? _You_" She pointed her finger toward him before pointing it at her. "…are supposed to follow _me_."

"What?" Yun Bok huffed before adding. "Look, I know you are obliged to do this. But seriously, can we stop this?"

"I will if you stop being annoying." Jeong Hyang said turning her gaze away.

"I'm being annoying?" Yun Bok was about to add when he heard noises somewhere behind them. He reached his sword and turned around.

Jeong Hyang rose to her feet. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something." There were noises again. He noticed the bush on his left swaying and then a rabbit showed up. And then another rabbit followed up. He let out a relieved sigh and turned around to Jeong Hyang. "Just rabbits." But he saw Jeong Hyang eyes went wider.

"What…" His word was cut off as three men came out from behind trees. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. There are three other men behind him. They are surrounded by six robbers. He raised his sword and pulled Jeong Hyang behind him.

"Well, well, what have we found here?" A robber said. A sword in his hand. "Love birds. Ouch."

Yun Bok saw the big man touched his chest, and the other men laughed at his joke. "You better leave us alone." Yun Bok tightened his grip on his sword.

"I am scared."

He narrowed his eyes as the man mocked and laughed. "Go away or I will kick your butts, and trust me it's hurt." Yun Bok smirked as he saw the man's laughter died.

"Kill him!"

The robbers let out big roars, aiming their swords at him. He pushed Jeong Hyang back before kick the man on his right. He raised his sword fending off their swords. He kicked the one on his left and punched the one before him right on his nose. The man stumbled back holding his bleeding nose. Yun Bok tackled the man who attacked him from behind. The man let out a cry of pain as he landed on the ground with a big thud.

Jeong Hyang watched as the five men fell down one after another. She saw the leader greeted his teeth and rushed toward the Guardian, swung his sword. The Guardian rolled his body aside in time. They crossed sword before he successfully kicked him on his face. He quickly raised his sword placing it on the leader's neck.

"Don't kill me. Please, don't kill me." The leader pleaded.

Yun Bok leaned forward to the trembling robber. "Take your men and leave. If I see you again, next time this sword will cut your flesh. Understood?"

The leader nodded his head, took his sword and ran away. The other robbers followed their leader and disappeared into forest. Yun Bok sheathed his sword and ran toward Jeong Hyang. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"We have to move. They might come back again." Although he doubts they will.

Jeong Hyang took her bundle and followed the Guardian. They walked all day until he decided to take a rest. Jeong Hyang stood leaning her back against tree. When she tried to sit down she winced as she felt pain from her feet.

Yun Bok noticed the wince. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Let me see." Yun Bok kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm fine." Jeong Hyang said stubbornly.

"Well your face says differently. Let me see it." He said softly before reached her left foot. He noticed Jeong Hyang winced when he tried to pull her boot off. "I'm sorry." He inhaled as he saw her red toes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He lifted his gaze. "Is it hurt?"

"A little." She tried to hold the pain. Her eyes widened as he leaned down blowing breath over her toes. "What are you doing?" She tried to pull her leg off but he held her ankle. She looked aside feeling her cheeks flushed. She turned her gaze when he starts to massage her ankle gently. She cleared her throat before asking. "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Me?" Yun Bok stretched his hands out. "See, no injury." He smiled before continue to massage her ankle. "Still hurt?"

"It's better." She watched as he put her boot on and did the same with her other foot. Her heart fluttered upon seeing his chivalry.

"You should tell me." He looked up at her.

"I will, next time." Jeong Hyang said looking down at her hands.

"I think we can sleep here. It's near dusk and you need to rest your feet. Stay here I will set the tent up." After put her boot on, he reached over for her bundle and pulled out the tent. "Don't move, okay?"

"I won't." She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"You're smiling." He had missed that smile of her.

Jeong Hyang cleared her throat turning her gaze away. "You better put the tent up."

"Yes milady."

Jeong Hyang pressed her lips together to hold back a grin as the Guardian bowed slightly. She watched as he set the tent and then collect branches for fire. He put it beside the tent before help her to walk. They ate the bread and fruits in silence, but this time in comfortable silence. Finished their 'dinner', Jeong Hyang lay down first. She felt Yun Bok followed behind her. They lay in their usual position.

Jeong Hyang inhaled the crisp air. Cold. It was cold when she lay on the road in the middle of forest. She didn't remember anything else except the coldness. It still frightened her even now. She put her arms around her stomach trying to calm herself down.

Yun Bok couldn't sleep. After today's attack he concentrated at any sound around him. He decided to keep watch for a while. He sat up and leaned his back against tree. He glanced at the lying Priestess beside him. She was trembling slightly. Tonight was colder than the night before. He took off his vest and put it over her. That was when he heard small sob. Frowning he leaned closer and looked over her shoulder. She was crying in her dream.

He then remembered she had told him about her parents leaving her in the middle of forest. She didn't tell for how long she had stayed inside forest alone. '_Did she cry the night before?'_ He didn't remember hearing sob last night and the night before. '_Of course I didn't hear any, I slept like a dead_' Slapped his head mentally, he took a glance toward Jeong Hyang. What should he do? He decided to do the first thing that has come across his head. '_She will slap me when she wakes up_' He pushed the thought away and lay down behind her. He put his hand over her stomach pulling her slightly against him. He felt Jeong Hyang stiffened for a moment before relaxed in his arm. "You'll be fine." Unconsciously he kissed her head and let himself to sleep.

* * *

Neither of them talked about last night as if it never happened. At day, Yun Bok will do hunt, while Jeong Hyang will search for fruits for their meals. At night, Jeong Hyang will set the tent and Yun Bok does his duty, set the fire. They finally get used to each other's company. Sometimes they will find themselves cuddling when they wake up in the morning. But they won't talk about the sleeping arrangement.

They have been walking for at least a week. Jeong Hyang felt her whole body was sticky with sweat. She really misses bath. Unfortunately, they didn't cross river or lake on their journey. So it's impossible to take bath. But luckily they will pass a village once they climb down the mountain. She smiled at the thought that she will soon have a bath.

"There is a village down there." Jeong Hyang said. "We can stay at a tavern and leave early tomorrow morning. We need some food too."

"That's a good idea. That means I can bath? I feel like didn't bath for month." He sniffed his clothes and wrinkled his nose. "I smelled."

Jeong Hyang let out a small giggle before replying. "Yes you can. I need bath too."

"Let's go then. I miss hot bath." Yun Bok said. "Well I won't complain if they only have cold. As long as I can clean my sweaty body."

"You have money?" Jeong Hyang realized that she only brings some money with her. Enough for food, but for bath and stay it won't enough.

"Don't worry, I have some. We need to change clothes too." He looked at his shirt.

"We can go to market and buy food and clothes before go to tavern. What do you think?"

"Sounds good."

They arrived at the village before dusk. Jeong Hyang has to cover her face with blanket for there is possibility someone will recognize her. They then headed the small market. Jeong Hyang looked for food while Yun Bok his clothes. He took a dark blue shirt and a pair of black pants before gave the shopkeeper money and left. He also bought a small dagger for Jeong Hyang, who knows she might need it. Something caught his eyes when he passed a jewelry shop. It was a brooch. A simple brooch of pink flower with a butterfly over it. There are sparkling gemstones around the flower. It was beautiful.

"You have good eye young man."

Yun Bok turned his gaze when suddenly the shopkeeper was beside him.

"For your girlfriend?"

"How much is it?" He ignored the question.

"One gold. The gemstones were genuine. I can assure you. They say…"

"I'll take it." Yun Bok cut the shopkeeper off and gave him a gold coin before leaving the shop with the brooch.

The shopkeeper put the coin inside his shirt pocket and watched as the young man left. "Well they say whomever you give it is your true love. Why no one let me finish my word." He sighed heading inside his shop.

Yun Bok noticed Jeong Hyang was standing beside a butcher shop. She raised her hand at him. He then approached her. "You got the food?" He asked.

"Yes, and my clothes too. What about you, got your clothes?" She glanced at the bundle in his hand.

"Yeah, I got it." He decided to give the brooch later at tavern.

"Let's go to tavern." She said and started to walk.

Yun Bok was about to follow the Priestess when his eyes met a pair of eyes. A soldier. He froze at his spot. From the soldier's change of expression he knew that the soldier recognize him. He grabbed Jeong Hyang's hand and ran passing the butcher shop. He ignored the question when Jeong Hyang asked him. They ran through the crowd toward the back of the market. Yun Bok looked for a place to hide. He found a hallway some feet apart from them. He then turned to the hallway pushing Jeong Hyang first before hiding behind a thick wall.

"Don't move." Yun Bok whispered to Jeong Hyang behind him. He waited until he heard footsteps approached them. He watched as the soldier looked around. His heart pounded inside his chest. If the soldier was here it means they have reached this area. He can't let him report their presence to other soldiers.

Yun Bok stepped quickly as the soldier's back facing him. The soldier noticed his footsteps and turned his head. But before the soldier can take his sword Yun Bok twisted his neck. He fell to ground lifelessly. Yun Bok lifted the soldier body and dragged it into the hallway. He laid the dead man's body against the wall.

Jeong Hyang was confused when the Guardian dragged her. But she realized immediately that someone was after them. She watched as he killed the soldier easily. He has saved her twice now.

"We have to go to the tavern now." Yun Bok looked up at the Priestess and saw she nodded her head.

They arrived at the tavern without meeting any soldiers. Yun Bok waited outside the tavern while Jeong Hyang talked to its keeper. She came out later and nodded her head. He then followed her inside. Since all rooms were occupied they only get one room with one bed. Jeong Hyang put her bundle on floor beside the bed.

"You can have bath first. I will go downstairs ask for dinner and maybe some information."

Jeong Hyang nodded her head and pulled out her clothes from her bundle.

"I have something for you." Yun Bok took the small dagger from his belt handing it to Jeong Hyang. "You may need it, so I bought it from the market."

"Thank you." She looked up at him.

"And, uh, I also have this." He took Jeong Hyang's hand and put his fist on her palm.

Jeong Hyang knitted her brows slightly, watched as he unclenched his fist and something fell on her palm. She stared at a glittering brooch on her palm. "It's beautiful."

Upon seeing a hearty smile he blushed deeply. "I, saw it, in the market, and thought, it will look nice on you." He mumbled and looked at anything but Jeong Hyang.

"Thank you. I will save it." She couldn't help but smile at his blushing. She then turned around but after put the brooch inside her pocket.

Yun Bok let out the breath he was holding. Suddenly the room was too hot for his likes. Thought that he needs cold air he then left the room. At downstairs he asked the keeper for dinner. Sitting on the counter chair he scanned the room. There are some villagers drinking. No soldier. He asked the keeper if anything happens lately. The tavern lady told him nothing new, just man drinking. He laughed at her joke, thanked the lady and headed upstairs.

Jeong Hyang was freshened up after the bath. The tavern only has cold bath but she prefers the cold water anyway. Drying her wet hair with her dirt shirt she looked at the small brooch on her palm. It's beautiful. It reminds her of their talk at Sangnam village about flower and butterfly. Her smile grew bigger as she remembered his blushing. Suddenly the door opened and the Guardian entered the room.

"Finished?"

"Yes." She answered. "You found something?"

"Nothing special. It seems either the villagers didn't aware of soldiers or the soldiers haven't reached here."

"So we can stay here tonight?"

"Yes, but we have to leave early tomorrow." He took his clothes. "I will take bath. Someone will come with dinner. You can eat first." He said before leaving the room.

Moment later there was knock on door. Jeong Hyang pulled the door open to show a girl with a tray. She took the tray from her and closed the door. She glanced at the food. It looks delicious and smells good. It has been awhile since she eats something besides meat and fruit. Although her stomach growled, longs for the food she decided to wait for the Guardian and eat together. Well, they always eat together, she reasoned.

Later the Guardian returned. He looks fresh after taking bath. He wore a black pants and dark blue shirt, sleeves rolled up half his arms. She watched as he put his dirt clothes on the floor opposite from her and tied his hair. If it's possible he looks more handsome. He was every woman dream for. Sadly, she wasn't every woman. Unconsciously sighing she looked back at the food on tray before her.

"What's wrong?" He noticed Jeong Hyang sighed and sat down before her.

"Nothing." Jeong Hyang shook her head and offered a smile at him.

"I thought you have had it already."

"I'm waiting for you."

"You don't have to wait you know." He smiled at her. "Let's eat then. I'm starving."

Finished the dinner they prepare for sleeping. Since there was only one bed Yun Bok decided to sleep on floor. He reached for the blanket Jeong Hyang put on the table and was about to spread it when he heard Jeong Hyang's voice.

"Are you sure you won't use the bed? I can sleep on the floor instead."

Yun Bok shook his head. "There's no way I would let a woman sleep on floor."

Jeong Hyang couldn't help but smile at his chivalry. But then blushed when he added.

"Unless you want me to sleep with you." Yun Bok stiffed a laugh as Jeong Hyang's eyes widened and she blushed.

"You," She threw a pillow toward him, of course he caught it easily, before lying down. She smiled nonetheless as she heard he laughing.

Yun Bok laid his tired body and sighed. He has left the Palace for a week. He was concerned about his father and mentor, and his brother. He hopes nothing bad happens to them. Jeong Hyang said the journey will take a week and half, so it means they will reach the border in couple of days. And after that he will have to meet North Kingdom's Crown Prince. He let out a small sigh and glanced toward the lying Priestess.

He has tried to push her away but then here he is, with her. He let out a small chuckle shaking his head a little. However, his smile vanished as his mind reminds him that he has duty to carry on. And more importantly, he would never have her in his life.

* * *

Okay, hope you like it :)

And, I need to say that this is an AU story, and fiction, it means it won't follow the drama. So if you don't like the idea of this pairing 'together' then I don't recommend to read this story. Since there will be 'moments' between them.

Anyway, thank you for coming and reading :)


	10. The Secret

**Another update. Thank you for the reviews. For chichay12, you're fast as always, you'll have to wait for that ;) And AceLey98, you're a photographer? Wait, that's why you ask this one? :D Don't worry you'll soon see it ;)**

**Okay, hope you'll like this one. I don't own Mendol, and, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Okay, finished. Thank you Ray for coming today."

Ray shook the director's extending hand, nodded her head before leaving the studio. Today she has recording at Tohto Terebi. She walked through the staff and stopped as her make-up artist, Jiro, took the mic from her blazer lapel.

"Finished?"

Ray turned around at her manager and took bottle of water from him. She took a gulp before nodding her head. She handed the bottle to him, took off her blazer leaving the room. Her manager and make-up artist followed behind her. They passed the staff heading toward elevator.

"You're finish for today." Sarukawa said reading her model's agenda while they are waiting for elevator.

"Okay." Ray replied simply and get on the elevator.

"About tomorrow meeting," Sarukawa paused for a moment when his model let out a heavy sigh crossing her arms. "You won't change your mind, will you?"

"I think I will." She said nonchalantly. As the elevator bell rang and the door opened, she get off. She stopped when her manager stood in front of her blocking her way.

"Ray," He put a hand up but dropped it immediately when his model lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just kidding." Ray rolled her eyes slightly.

Sarukawa breathed out a relieved sigh. "You know I can't tell when you're joking," He cleared his throat and corrected. "I mean," When Ray cocked her head he changed the topic. "Anyway, you can't change it."

"Don't worry I won't change my mind. But," She took a step closer looking at him making a point. "If she can't do her job professionally, I don't care about the contract, I'll change my mind."

"I'm sure she will, don't worry, you won't regret it." Sarukawa assured.

"Yeah," Ray mumbled passing her manager heading toward their car. "Let's hope so."

* * *

The next day, Ray woke up early for she hates being late. After finished her simple breakfast she checked her cellphone. She was surprised to find a message. She typed quickly and sent the reply. She was doing her makeup, she prefers do it herself actually but during her job her makeup artist will do it for her, when there was knock. She finished her makeup first, took her cellphone, before heading toward door. Sarukawa and Jiro were waiting outside.

"Good morning."

She gave a nod toward her manager before handing her room card to Jiro. They then walked toward elevator. She was glad they will have the meeting in this hotel.

"They have been come and waiting inside." Sarukawa broke the silence.

Ray mumbled an okay and stepped outside heading toward the meeting room. She walked inside the room and saw men and women in suits, the sponsor of her photo book project. They stood up at once when they saw her. She then noticed 'something' was missing.

"It seems I'll have to change my mind." Ray turned to her manager. "Did we come too early?"

Sarukawa gulped and took a glance over the room. '_Shit, where on earth is she?_' He turned his gaze when his model cleared her throat.

"I thought you know it very clearly." Ray said in low voice. "I. Do. _Not._ Wait."

"I'll look for her." He said quickly. "Or call her." He pulled out his cellphone and dragged Jiro with him.

Ray rolled her eyes, sighed in frustration before approaching the meeting desk. She will definitely regret this.

Meanwhile, Nami was running toward the hotel entrance. She didn't stop her speed as she passed the front desk. "Hey, wait!" She shouted and dashed into the elevator. She thanked the bell boy and ignored a glare from another hotel guest. She looked at her wristwatch while trying to catch her breath. "Oh shit." She cursed ignoring another glare toward her. She would definitely be death this time. As soon as the door opened she rushed outside and was surprised to see Ray's manager and makeup artist. She was about to apologize but the older man grabbed her arm dragging her with him.

"You can say it after the meeting." He then added. "Well if you're still alive."

Nami couldn't hide her groan following after the man. When they reached the meeting room, Ray's manager turned to her giving a nod.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?"

"No," Sarukawa gave a light pat on the photographer's shoulder before took door knob. "Not during the meeting."

"Not helping." She smiled or rather grimaced at the makeup artist man behind her. Reluctantly she walked inside. Once she was inside the room she felt glances aiming toward her. She glanced over the room at men and women sitting around the big desk at the bottom of the room. She took a breath before bowing her head.

"I'm so sorry for my late. I have…"

"Can we start the meeting? We're wasting time now."

Nami inhaled as she heard the voice, wicked voice. She lifted her gaze and found the arrogant woman in her almighty. Ray held her gaze at the paper in her hand, leg crossed over the other. '_Bring it_ _witch_'

Sarukawa cleared his throat and took the photographer to her seat. He truly hopes Ray won't change her mind. Honestly he was surprised when Ray said she wants to change the photographer to this young woman. He thought she hates the blonde woman. Well she is Ray after all and no one could understand what is in her head, even him.

Nami looked at the file in her hand and lifted her gaze to a big screen in front of them. The project leader man, or whatever he is, is explaining the concept. She purposely let out an audible sigh before threw the file on desk. She slapped the desk and rose to her feet.

"Are you kidding me?"

Ray was surprised when she heard a slap against desk. She rolled her eyes mentally when she found it was the blondie. She thought to shut the infuriating photographer up but hold back. '_Why did she get angry?_'

"Miss Kawachi, I don't think…"

Nami cut the leader man off. "You call _this_ a concept?" She pointed her finger toward the file on the desk. She could hear gasps and murmurs around her but she ignored them. The leader man stared back at her in confused.

Sarukawa rose from his chair, thought to stop the younger woman but stop when Ray put a hand up at him. He was confused but obeyed.

"For the first one, you want to make a photo book or PR about Japan?" The leader man opened his mouth but then close it. When he was about to talk again she added. "And for the second one, thank you for the offer, but I don't do gravure." She grabbed her bag turning around. "I'm quit." She didn't care if Shachou will kick her butt or hit her head, or whatever. She won't do this stupid job. She reached for the knob but stopped when she heard the certain voice.

"Wait,"

Nami rolled her eyes slightly before turning around. The arrogant model was staring at the paper in her hand. "What?"

Still keeping her gaze at the paper in her hand Ray said. "Why don't you tell us about your concept, or idea? Whatever," She then added indifferently. "Well if you have any."

Nami took a breath and said. "My concept is," She glanced over the room and saw everyone was looking at her waiting. When Ray turned her head to look at her, she lifted her hand pointing at her. "…you."

Ray tilted her head slightly. "Me?"

Nami lowered her hand. "Yes, you."

"Uh, I'm afraid I don't understand," The leader man broke the silence and turned to the young photographer. "Can you explain to us?"

Nami saw the man gestured his hand. She put her bag on the nearest chair, took the marker from him and started to write on the white board.

"Are you sure with this?"

Ray ignored her manager's question. Her eyes glued to the blondie as she explained the new concept.

* * *

Nami parked her Suzuki Bandit and took off her helmet. "Damn," She cursed looking at her wet clothes. It has been raining since yesterday. Fortunately she always has spare clothes in her locker for sometimes she will have travel during her job. She waved her hand toward the security man leaving the basement.

She got off the elevator heading toward her locker. After changed her wet clothes she then headed office room. Inside the room she found Hinata, Asahi and Marilyn were talking at Hinata's desk. Asahi greeted her as she saw her.

"You're back."

"Yup, I'm back." Nami approached her desk and put her bag down. "Where's Shachou?"

"She has meeting now." Marilyn answered. "How's your trip?"

"Raining, all day." Nami took her chair and threw her body. She rubbed her heavy eyes yawning.

"You look tired." Hinata said. "Why don't you go home?"

"When are you leaving?" Asahi asked.

"Yeah, my head suck, but I need to meet Shachou." Nami answered Hinata's question first and Asahi's. "Tomorrow, I'm leaving tomorrow." She is going to another prefecture for Ray's photo shoot. That was why she has to check the location first before they leave tomorrow morning. Fortunately, the weather turns fair from tomorrow.

"You have lunch?" Marilyn asked.

"Now you mentioned it, no. I'm starving." She didn't have time to grab something in airport.

"We thought so."

"You're really my best friend." Nami suddenly cheered up seeing Hinata pulled out a bento.

"That's my idea." Asahi claimed.

"And I'm the one who chose it." Marilyn added.

"Okay, okay, I love you, all of you." Grinning happily Nami stood up and moved to Hinata's desk. She took a chair beside Asahi and thanked Marilyn when she handed a bottle of green tea. "Looks delicious. Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Asahi replied.

"Anyway, how's about you and Ray? Still bickering?" Asahi asked while eating her desert, a pudding.

"That wasn't bickering, a war." Hinata corrected and laughed when Nami raised a thumb in agreement.

"Actually I wonder," Marilyn patted her chin and turned her gaze to Nami. "Why are you joining the project?"

"Dunno." Nami just shrugged.

"Because from your last meeting, I doubt she wants to work with you again." Hinata added.

When three pair of eyes turned at her Nami lifted her gaze and shrugged. "How am I supposed to know that? I want to ask the same question." She then turned back to her bento. "Well, I believe it was Shachou and the wicked woman."

"Probably." Marilyn agreed but then clapped her hands grinning. "Anyway, you know about her?"

Hinata laid her tablet down turning to the older woman exciting. "What, what, what? gossip? I love gossip!"

Nami turned her gaze to Asahi and knitted her brows. The model just tilted her head a little before looking at Marilyn. "Know what?"

"Well, not a hot gossip," Marilyn pursed her lips. "But, it seems she's famous, you know,"

"I'm aware of that." Nami said indifferently.

"I meant has many boyfriends." Marilyn corrected in duh tone.

"Typical top model." Asahi said.

"But that wasn't the gossip, right?" Hinata guessed, wriggled her brows grinning. She could smell it.

"Exactly," Marilyn nodded. She took a glance over the room and after made sure no one could hear them she then continued in low voice. "It says she also has," She cleared her throat purposely hoping the younger women could get the hint.

"I knew it!" Hinata slapped her desk.

Asahi gasped. "Seriously!?"

Nami stopped her eating looking at the three in confused. "She has what?"

Hinata clicked her tongue shaking her head. "She has this." She hold her pinky finger up.

Nami's eyes went wider and she started to cough as the food went into wrong way.

"Nami, are you alright?" Asahi patted Nami's back handing her water. "Be careful."

Nami took a long gulp and let out a breath. "Thanks." She said to Asahi and turned to Marilyn. "How did you know?" But then cleared her throat. "Well, it wasn't like I care. I don't care, about her." She was glad Asahi added.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"From magazines, and, I have a feeling." Marilyn said in proud.

"Me too, the first time I saw her." Hinata added.

"A feeling?" Nami asked. She saw Asahi knitted her brows, also confused.

"A feeling," Marilyn repeated. "It's like, how to say…"

"Radar." Hinata suggested.

"Yes," Marilyn agreed. "Gaydar."

Nami dropped her jaws down. "Gaydar?"

"It's something like radar, you will know if there's a gay around you." Marilyn explained. "Every gay could sense it." She then turned to the writer. "Wait, you can sense it? That's awesome!"

"Really!? Awesome!" Hinata said cheerily. She then turned to her best friends but knitted her brows when she found they have moved their chair some feet apart from her and Marilyn. "What's wrong guys?"

"Nothing." Nami and Asahi offered quickly before turning their gaze back to their meal and dessert.

"She didn't realize it, did she?" Asahi whispered.

"Don't tell her."

* * *

The next day, Nami was heading toward hotel where she will stay during the photo shoot with her assistants and the other crew. Ray and her manager and makeup artist in the other car. After check in they headed toward their room. Nami and the crew will stay on same floor, tenth floor while, Ray and her manager and makeup artist on fourteenth floor.

Nami put her camera bags and suitcase inside her room. She let out a sneeze and grabbed a tissue to rub her nose. "Damn," She hopes she won't get cold. She will ask her assistant to buy C1000 for her. She took the schedule and left her room. She met another crew in front of elevator and they headed twelfth floor. Ray and her manager were inside the meeting room already. The briefing took two hours and half. After the briefing Nami headed back to her room. The crew will have dinner together at the nearest restaurant. They asked her to come but she declined the offer. She will have a bento instead. She asked her assistant to buy a bento and her vitamin C drink.

While waiting for their return, Nami decided to do some preparation with her equipment. She brought Nikon this time, both digital and film. Sometimes she will use Canon too, but this time she decided Nikon. She took battery charger for charging the camera batteries. Finished with her camera, she took the schedule from her desk. She slapped her head as she found Ray's schedule inside her file. She forgot to return the file to Sarukawa. Sighing she pushed her body up from the bed, took her room card and left the room.

Nami got off the elevator and pulled out her cellphone. Since she didn't know the manager's room she will call him. She hopes he is still inside the hotel. She turned her head when she heard a door pulled open and the manager showed up.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your time. I forgot to return this file."

Sarukawa took the file from the photographer. "It's alright. You didn't disturb my time. Thank you. By the way, you have dinner yet?"

"I'm waiting for my bento actually." She said sheepishly.

"Next time we should have it together. My treat."

"Thank you sir." She watched the man turned around before heading toward elevator. She was waiting for the elevator when someone approached her. She turned her gaze but then sighed heavily as she saw the arrogant woman. Ray didn't notice her for she was looking down at her cellphone. She turned her gaze back to the elevator. Maybe she should take stairs instead.

Ray lifted her gaze and let out a sigh when she saw the person standing in front of elevator. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Waiting for elevator." Nami said without turning her gaze.

Ray rolled her eyes. "I meant on this floor."

Nami finally turned her gaze. "Is this hotel yours? Do I need your permission now?"

"Whatever." Ray ignored the blondie. "Just don't be late tomorrow."

"I won't." Nami retorted.

"You are."

"Were." She corrected. "Look, I don't want to start another quarrel with you so, can you just leave me alone?"

Ray crossed her arms turning to the blondie. "I'm disturbing you?" She huffed. "I want to say that."

Nami turned to face the woman and let out a groan. "This is soo frustrating." She then turned around heading toward emergency exit. She should use it earlier.

"What do you mean by that?" Ray followed the blonde woman. "It was _you_ annoyed me."

Nami stopped and turned around pointing her finger. "Hold there, me? It was _you_. You, with your arrogant attitude, and annoyance."

"Speak for yourself." She was about to add when suddenly the light went off and everything went dark. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Nami took a step forward but stopped when the other woman let out a hiss.

"You're stepping on my foot." Ray hissed.

"Forgive me for having normal eyes." Nami retorted. She pulled out her cellphone and turned on flashlight. She looked for a switch and was glad to found it on the other side wall. She pushed the switch and finally the light was on again.

Ray let out a relieved breath. She then turned around heading toward door. She reached the knob and pulled it. However she can't pull it open. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What's wrong?" Nami approached the woman. "It was locked?"

"Open damn it," Ray tried again but the door didn't move.

"Shit." Nami let out a frustration groan.

"Hello! Somebody there! Help!"

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know!" She turned to the blondie. "This is your fault."

"My fault? If you stop being annoying I would use the elevator and sleep in my room right now."

Ray greeted her teeth. "Urgh!" She left the infuriating blondie and started to bang the door with her fist. "Help!"

"Cellphone," Nami lifted her cellphone but then groaned as she saw no signal. "What the hell? Shit."

"Can you help me here?" Ray turned to the blondie.

Nami lifted her gaze when a thought crossed her head. "Maybe I can try the other door."

"Hey, where are you going?" Ray left the door following after the other woman.

"Damnit!" Nami let out a curse. "It's locked too." When she was about to walk toward the stairs Ray grabbed her arm.

"You are not thinking we try every door, are you?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm wearing heels," Ray stated pointing her finger toward her heels. "And, we're on thirteenth floor."

"Your problem, not mine. Aw!" She let out a cry when the other woman punched her forearm. "Fine, wait here. Next time wear something besides heels." She climbed down the stairs leaving the arrogant woman.

Ray watched as the blondie checked the other door and heard she cursed. Leaving the blondie she approached the door and started to yell in hope someone will hear her voice.

Nami reached the first floor and tried to pull the door open. She cursed and kicked the door when it didn't move either. "Damnit!" She heard Ray's yell from upstairs. She decided to yell and bang the door. Minutes later she gave up. Leaving the door she decided to climb up. She looked up but then let out a groan upon seeing the countless stairs. "Really?"

"Help!" Ray yelled banging the door with her fists. Getting frustration she kicked the door but wrong decision. "Aw, aw, damnit."

"What are you doing?" Nami finally reached the thirteenth floor. Her brows wrinkled seeing the wicked model hopping and cursing.

Ray turned around. "What takes you so long!?"

"Forgive me Your Highness, I have to go down to first floor and then climb the stairs up here." Nami snapped. She took off her jacket and slump down sitting on the top of stairs, trying to calm down her breath. "By the way, nice kick."

Ray greeted her teeth before let out a frustration groan. She decided to sit on the floor opposite from the irritating blondie. She pulled out her cellphone from her pants pocket. Unfortunately, it was out of signal. Sighing she leaned against the wall.

'_What to do now?_' Nami let out a sigh. '_Wait, what if no one find us? I will spend night here, with…_' She stole a glance toward the arrogant woman before turning away. '_Nononono…_' She let out another sigh.

"Can you stop doing that?" Ray shot a glare when the blondie let out a loud sigh purposely.

For a while they sat in silence, well they won't talk to each other anyway. Nami glanced at the woman opposite from her. Ray has her eyes shut close, she was wearing a sleeveless shirt. She then dropped her gaze at her jacket on her lap. Sighing she stood up and approached the other woman. "Here."

Ray slid her eyelids up looking at the blondie, to the jacket, and then back to the blondie. "I don't need your jacket."

Nami sighed. "It's going to be chilly here."

"I said I don't need it." Ray said stubbornly and shut her eyes close ignoring the blondie.

"Fine, suit yourself." She then headed back to her former place.

Minute turns into hour. Nami rubbed her belly. Her belly growled for she was hungry, and has a little headache. She glanced at the other woman. '_Is she sleeping?_' As she has thought it slowly turns chilly. She looked down at her jacket before turning to the other woman. She shook her head staring back at the wall in front of her.

A minute later, she took a glance. "No," She shook her head.

Minutes later, another glance. "No, no."

Couple of minutes later. "Ugh."

Nami rose to her feet and walked toward the sleeping woman. She hesitantly put her jacket over Ray's upper body, afraid she was still awake. It seems the other woman was sleeping since her head slowly fell aside. She took Ray's shoulder and straightened her body. She was about to stand up when Ray's head fell again. Quickly she sat beside the other woman and let Ray's head lay on her shoulder.

"Why do I have to lend my shoulder to this annoying woman?" Sighing she rearranged the jacket. "She's going to kill me tomorrow." Nami stayed awake for a while before deciding to sleep, since it seems no one notice their missing.

* * *

A housekeeper pushed her trolley and stopped in front of emergency exit. She swung the door open and gasped as she found two persons sat on the floor sleeping. She pushed the door wider and walked toward them. A woman with blonde hair was leaning against the corner hugging another woman with long black hair who leaned against her protectively.

"Oh, my heart, so sweet," She put her hands on her chest upon seeing the couple. "It's a pity they don't have a room." Sighing she then decided to leave the couple alone. She walked inside the corridor but leaving the door still open.

Meanwhile a floor above, Sarukawa feels like he will have a heart attack. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING!?"

"I went to her room but she wasn't there. I went to first floor, but she wasn't there either. I can't reach her cellphone." Jiro reported in panic.

Sarukawa took a deep breath. "Oh my god."

Jiro's eyes went wider as a thought crossed his mind. "What if she was kidnapped? Oh my god, what should we do?"

Sarukawa put a hand up. "We'll check on every floor. She must have been somewhere inside the hotel. Let's go, we don't have much time until briefing."

Jiro followed the older man. They got off the elevator and looked for the model. They were about to step inside the elevator when they saw a housekeeper.

"Excuse me, may I ask something?" Sarukawa asked the housekeeper woman. "Did you, by any chance, see a tall woman, with long…"

"Long black hair?"

"Yes!"

"She's there," She pointed her finger toward the emergency exit. "With her lover."

Sarukawa and Jiro's eyes bulged out. "Her WHAT!?"

"Her lover. I feel sorry for them." Shaking her head she left the men.

Jiro jogged toward the door and gasped as he saw the sight. "Oh. My. God!" He could hear the older man also gasped beside him. "I'm not dreaming, right?"

"No," Sarukawa closed his dropped jaws before answering. "I think, we, better, leave them, alone." He grabbed the makeup artist's arm leaving the 'couple'. '_I _knew_ something is going on_'

Ray pushed her eyelids open and let out a yawn. She blinked her eyes and was confused to see a jacket over her. That was when she realized a hand around her shoulder and she was leaning against someone. Quickly she pulled off and looked at the person. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the blondie. '_I'm cuddling with her? The whole night?_'

She quickly rose to her feet and took the jacket off. She threw the jacket beside the still sleeping woman and turned around. She was beyond happy to find the door was open. However, she stopped at the door and turned her head. She approached the blondie. "Hey, it's morning already." She said but the blondie didn't wake. Sighing she bent to her knees.

"Wake up." Ray poked the blondie's arm but then knitted her brows as her finger met a warm skin. She touched the blondie's arm and then forehead. Her body was warm. "Hey, are you alright?" She heard the blondie let out a small hum.

"Why this…" She then realized that the blondie only wore a tank top. She took the jacket from floor before lifting her gaze back to the blondie. "Idiot."

* * *

Nami let out a groan pushing her body up. She looked around her. She was inside her room. '_How did I get here?_' She palmed her head and let out another groan. Something on the nightstand caught her eyes. She turned her gaze and saw a glass of water and a pill. She reached for the pill and gulped it with water. She glanced at the clock and cursed. "Oh shit," She has missed the briefing. She took her cellphone and typed a message to her assistant.

After took a hot bath she felt better. She left her room and went to her assistant's room. Her assistant filled her about the briefing. She was surprised, and feels guilty, to hear that they have decided to start the photo shoot tomorrow since she got sick.

"Anyway, thank you for the medicine." Nami thanked her assistant.

"Medicine? What medicine?"

"Medicine, in my room." Nami knitted her brows. "Never mind." She then left her assistant's room and headed toward elevator. She has to apologize to Ray, although she hates it, since it was her fault they canceled the photo session.

Nami stepped out the elevator and stopped as she saw the certain woman. Ray was looking down at her cellphone typing. She waited until the woman notice her presence.

Ray lifted her gaze and stopped when she saw the blondie in front of the elevator. She looks better. She approached the fidgeting standing woman.

Nami lifted her gaze and licked her lips. "I, uh," She bowed her head and apologized. "I'm sorry."

Ray was taken back hearing the blondie apologized. She cleared her throat and looked aside. "You're the photographer, if you get sick we can't start the work."

Nami knitted her brows a little. She has thought the arrogant woman will throw her harsh comment on her face. "I'm sorry."

"You're a professional photographer, aren't you?" Ray turned her gaze to the blondie. "Then do your job."

Nami inhaled lightly and dropped her gaze. "I know. I'm sorry for today." She glanced at Ray before turning around entering the elevator. '_What's wrong with her?_'

Ray pushed the down button waiting for the next elevator. She turned her gaze when her manager walked toward her.

"Ray, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Jiro said you asked for medicine."

Ray cleared her throat looking away. "I need it, for something." She was glad the elevator come and stepped inside leaving her confused manager behind.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
